


Kinktober 2020

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choking, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Grinding, Grooming, Gun Kink, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Kinktober 2020, Kneeling, Knifeplay, Lap Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Military Uniforms, Monsterfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-War, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Shower Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tender Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism, Wedding Night, Wet Dream, distracted sex, rotary grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 25,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Collection of kinktober one-shots! Tags/Characters will be updated as needed
Relationships: Blackout (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), BumbleBee/Original Female Character, Deathsaurus (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Dreadwing/original female character, Ironhide/Original Female Character, Jazz/Original female character, Megatron/Original Female Character, Megatron/Tarn (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s), Predaking/Original Female Character, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Thunderclash, Soundwave (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Spinister (Transformers)/Original Character(s), dreadwing/original female character/skyquake, fortress maximus/original female character, shatter/original female character, skyquake/original female character, steeljaw/original female character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Optimus - Uniform Kink Human!AU

Alice tugged at the hoodie strings as she shuffled out the kitchen, sitting down on the arm of the couch. She glanced down, tucking her feet up and into the hoodie. Ironhide stared at her as he combed through Jazz's hair, expertly knotting his hair into cornrows.

Jazz tilted his head slightly and glanced at her. "Something the matter?'

She shifted slightly, glancing up. "I have a little request but..."

Ironhide raised an eyebrow, tying off a row. "I doubt it's something we can't do."

She shook her head slightly and glanced down. "I... I like uniforms. Like the military pants and the shirt."

Jazz hummed softly, tilting his head for Ironhide. "You want Opt to wear the pants and shirt? He's even got a hat."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Jazz smiled and Ironhide snorted softly. "Still takes you too long to ask for things, princess."

Jazz rolled his eyes and lightly hit his leg. "Oh, hush. I'll be sure to let Opt know."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

~~~~

Alice lazily washed off in her shower, tilting her head forward. She purred softly, hearing a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in!"

Heavy, booted feet walked in and Optimus' voice reached her, "I'll wait for you, princess."

She smiled widely and quickly finished washing off. "I'm coming!"

She stepped out, grabbing the towel to wrap up. She ruffled another through her hair quickly, droplets landing everywhere. She combed it back quickly and stepped out, pussy immediately going wet at the sight.

Optimus stood beside her bed, uniform on. Hat, boots, jacket zipped up, pants. He smiled at her. "I heard you liked military uniforms and thought I could dust off my old General uniform. I know it's not the typical combat uniform, but I thought it would do the trick."

She nodded rapidly, stepping closer to him. "General? I... I'd really like you to bend me over and fuck me silly."

He chuckled softly and gently gripped her chin, tilting her head up. "Well, miss, I'd need a kiss first."

She let out a soft mewl and leaned closer, lightly pursing her lips. He leaned down to meet her and slowly kissed her, lightly nipping her lower lip. She pressed closer, dampness gathering on his uniform jacket. He rubbed her side slowly, feeling her hands latch onto the front of his jacket and letting go of her towel.

He let her go, gently gripping her hips. "Now, princess, I can't bend you over and fuck you silly if you're going to hold onto me."

She nodded slightly, still gripping the front of his shirt. "Yeah! Yeah, I know."

He smiled softly and waited for her to pull away before guiding her to turn around. "How about you unbuckle my belt and make sure I'm ready for you?"

She nodded rapidly and practically fell to her knees, grabbing his belt buckle. She shifted higher on her knees, glancing up at him and licking her lips. He tilted his head slightly and gently combed her hair back, slicking it backwards.

She tugged his belt loose and undid his pants, tugging his cock out and licking along it. She moaned softly, closing her eyes as she tasted him. He was her favorite flavor.

He smiled down at her, gently gripping her hair. "Good girl."

She moaned softly and lightly sucked on the tip, slowly working her way down his length. He softly groaned, tightening his grip on her hair slightly. She moaned softly around him, glancing up at him.

He gently tugged her hair and smiled tightly. "Alice, get on the bed."

She softly whined and nodded slightly, pulling away and licking the tip. He softly grunted and tightened his grip on her hair. She followed his tugging to stand up, tilting her head back.

He guided her onto the bed and gripped her hips, sliding his fingertips down to her wet pussy. "You are a naughty princess, aren't you?"

She moaned softly and nodded slightly, pressing her face down and her ass up more. "Yes, sir."

He smiled, slowly sliding his cock along her. "You're my naughty princess."

She nodded again, pressing back against him. He guided the tip in and gripped her hips, sliding in fully. He softly groaned as her wet heat welcomed him, holding her hips. He let his pants slide down to his thighs.

He gripped her hips when she tried to move, slowly sliding out. "Stop. I'll move when I so choose to."

She softly whined, but nodded slightly, feeling him slowly move out before sliding back in. She gripped the blanket tightly, her wet hair clinging to her face and neck. He felt wonderful as always, filling her and reaching every sweet spot inside her.

He slowly moved, keeping her still. He pulled out until only the tip remained inside her and let it linger for a moment before slowly sliding back in until he was fully sheathed in her. He softly groaned, closing his eyes as he enjoyed her tight heat around him.

He slowly moved faster, inhaling deeply. Her sweet scent filled his lungs, spurring him to go faster. Her pussy was wonderfully wet, giving him easy slide and making wet noises echo through the room.

She moaned softly, rocking her hips slightly as she pressed her face into the bed. She gripped the blanket, peeking up at him. "Sir?"

He tilted his head slightly, looking down at her. "Yes?"

She softly whined, shifting her hips. "Can, can you move faster? Please?"

He smiled slightly. "Please, what?"

She whined again, pressing her face into the bed. "Please, sir."

He chuckled softly and tightened his grip on her hips, moving faster. "As you wish."

He thrusted quickly, keeping her hips still. He softly groaned as he moved, tightening his grip on her hips. She moaned into the bed, gripping the blanket tightly. She rocked her hips slightly to meet his rough thrusts.

He groaned when he finally came, slowly rocking his hips as he spilled into her. He bent over her and pressed a slow kiss to her back, kissing her back. "I love you."

She moaned softly and slowly moved her hips. "I love you, too."

He smiled softly and slowly pulled out, straightening up. She rolled over and grabbed his fallen hat on the bed. She looked over it and giggled softly, setting it haphazardly on her head.

He chuckled softly and smiled at her. "Cute. Maybe one night you can be the General."

She blinked at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She giggled happily and clapped. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, gently squeezing her hands. She purred softly, loosely hugging his shoulders. He smiled softly, kissing her again.

"Let's get you cleaned up again."

She nodded, smiling widely. "Can I keep the hat?"

He chuckled softly, lightly tapping her nose. "Only for tonight."


	2. Soundwave - Distracted Sex

Soundwave stood closer to his DJ table than usual, spinal strut stiff as he tried not to move. He gripped the edge of the table tightly, listening to the music and focusing on the crowd below. He took a deep vent in an attempt to cool his heated frame.

Cascade sucked on his spike, moaning softly as bobbed her head slowly. She gripped his hips, sliding her tongue along the smooth plating and licking over the leaking tip. She swallowed the bit of transfluid, her cheeks hollowing around his spike.

He jerked his hips forward, a soft moan escaping him. He took another deep invent, his cooling fans spinning quickly. He adjusted the bass, deepening it and sending vibrations through the floor of his loft.

She moaned softly as the vibrations echoed into her legs and to her exposed valve, rocking her hips as some lubricant dripped onto the floor under her. She gripped his hips tightly and focused on sucking his spike, pressing as close as possible until her gag reflex kicked in.

He pulled his hips back slightly and lightly patted her head. "Slow down."

She nodded slightly and took a moment just sucking on the end of his spike, swallowing the bit of transfluid that steadily leaked out. Despite his own stubbornness to not overload too soon, he couldn't stop transfluid from escaping. She swallowed it up, sucking gently on his tip.

He softly moaned, glancing around and adjusting something else. The music quickened, the bass thumping in tune with it. She softly moaned, sliding her sharp claws down to rub over her node.

He shallowly thrusted his hips, keeping pace with the deep bass. He softly groaned as he overloaded, his spike twitching in her mouth. She swallowed it all dutifully, moaning softly as she overloaded, lubricant dripping onto the floor.

He slowly pulled away, closing his panels. "You still have work."

She lightly pouted up at him and nodded. "Alright, alright. Love you."

He helped her up and lightly kissing her, wiping away a bit of transfluid on her lower lip with his glossa. "I love you."

She smiled, closing her panels. "I expect some good interfacing after work, got it."

He nodded and patted her hip, sliding his mask into place. She fluttered her wings and trotted out, returning to her work. He watched as the tips of her wings stood straight up, allowing him to keep an eye on her. He smiled softly, relaxing his struts as he returned to focusing on the music.


	3. Blackout - Grooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with Steena in the notes of her work 'Transgressions'. I heavily recommend reading her work!

Cascade sat beside Blackout as he laid face-down across his berth, a pillow tucked under his head. She wiped a cloth along his rotary blades, carefully rubbing wax along the long blades. She wasn't quite sure how she'd ended up here, but his blades just demanded attention.

She slid the cloth up to wipe the wax along his blades, slipping her sharp digits around the bolts to his rotary hub. She shifted up more, dipping her claws in hub and rubbing the soft cloth into it.

He softly rumbled, glancing over his shoulder to look at her. "Keep doing that and you'll have a problem on your hands."

She smiled sweetly, gently rubbing the cloth between the blades and hub. "Maybe I like problems."

He smirked, rolling his shoulders and shifting his blades. "You can sit on my back, but if you make a mess, you're cleaning it up."

She nodded quickly and moved to sit on his lower back as he fanned out his blades, letting them rest alongside his frame and dip down against the bed. She perched on his lower back, her interface plate already uncomfortably hot. Whether or not he noticed the hot plate against his back, he didn't bother commenting.

She leaned up to gather more wax on the cloth, rubbing it between the folds. It had a tangy smell, so at least it wasn't unpleasant. He simply focused on the movie playing on the holoscreen, chest deeply rumbling as she massaged the wax against his hub.

She bit her lip as his rumbling chest made his plating lightly vibrate, attempting to discreetly press her plate against his back more. She shuddered as she focused on gently wiping his hub, trying to ignore how her valve longed for attention.

Blackout, meanwhile, was well aware of how hot her interface panel was on his back. His engine rumbled lowly, his frame vibrating softly in response. Her warm servos were gentle on his hub, wiping the tangy wax onto the sensitive component. It was getting him charged up, but it was only the equivalent of light teasing touches.

His audials perked at the slide of a panel and he glanced back at her as some fluid dripped onto his back. She pointedly stared directly at his hub, rubbing along the mast. Her bare valve pressed against his plating, lubricant smearing across the dark plate.

He smirked. "Remember, you make the mess, you clean it up."

She nodded slightly, biting her lower lip. "I will."

He rumbled lowly, shifting slightly. Her valve was hot and wet, smearing lubricant across his plating. She continued to steadily massage his hub, moving her hips slowly to grind her valve against his back.

She moaned softly as she rocked her hips, grinding against him. His engine rumbled louder, his plating vibrating more in response. She shuddered, her wings standing straight up as she grinded slowly against him.

He relaxed as she continued to massage his hub, stroking the mast like she would a spike. She kept moving, smearing more lubricant across his plating. She moaned softly as she rubbed her node directly onto his vibrating plating.

She slumped over him as her charge rose steadily, arching out. She gripped edges of broad, dark plating, her sharp claws rubbing against hidden nodes. He softly groaned, his engine rumbling louder.

She moaned as she overloaded, grinding her swollen node against his back. She panted softly as her cooling fans span quickly and slowly moved down, straddling his thighs. She leaned down and pressed her glossa against his back, tasting her own lubricant.

He smirked, feeling her glossa slide against his plating. "Good girl."

She softly moaned and nodded, cleaning off his smooth plating. "I live to please."

He made a show of rolling his shoulders as he sat up, folding his blades back into place. He grabbed her waist, pulling her under him. She softly squeaked and gripped his shoulders, optics bright as she looked up at him.

He pulled her under him, smirking widely. "Now, you'll please me tonight."


	4. Soundwave - Tender

Cascade lazily slid her glossa along Soundwave's as he kissed her, sharp denta teasing her glossa. He slowly stroked her chest, feeling for the sparkling still lingering under her plating. He hummed softly and slowly pulled away, lightly kissing her lips again.

She smiled softly, loosely hugging his shoulders. "I love you."

He rubbed her hip slowly. "I love you too." She hummed happily and leaned up to kiss him again. He gently held her hips and pushed her down, ducking his head to kiss her neck. He smiled against her neck and slowly kissed and nipped down to her chest, pressing his lips to her chest. "Let me love you."

She nodded slightly and took a deep vent. "Yes."

He smiled softly and kissed his way down to her exposed valve. He slid his digits along her valve, gathering lubricant along it. She'd been admittedly more horny as her pregnancy continued, but he didn't mind at all. The minicons moved back to their room once they realized, but thankfully didn't have to leave the apartment again.

She moaned softly as he rubbed over her swollen node, lubricant shining against her biolights. "Sound..."

He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her node. He inhaled deeply, her sweet scent filling his sensors. He pressed several more kisses to her valve lips and node. "My sweet Seeker."

She shuddered and he finally lid his glossa along her valve. She moaned softly, jerking her hips slightly. He gripped her thighs and slowly licked up, licking the entire length of her valve. He offlined his optics, lazily licking along her valve in long strokes before licking in small, quick strokes along her valve lips.

She rocked her hips slightly, softly whining as her charge quickly rose. He tightened his grip on her thighs and leaned closer, carefully rubbing her node between his sharp denta.

She moaned loudly as she quickly overloaded, gripping the blanket tightly. He gave a kiss to her node and glanced up at her. He leaned up and kissed her, slowly sliding his spike along her valve.

"May I?"

She nodded slightly, hugging his shoulders. "Please."

He smiled softly and lightly kissed her, gripping her thigh and guiding it over his hip. He slowly slid in, looking down between them. She moaned softly and arched into him, shifting her hips slightly.

He started moving slowly and kissed her again, gently cupping her cheek. He smiled softly as he slowly moved his hips, sliding his other servo down to rub over her stomach. It was still early in the pregnancy, the sparkling was still being formed in her gestation tank.

She softly whined, moving her hips some. "Soundwave, please, faster."

He smiled, moving faster, deepening his thrusts. "As you wish."

She moaned, arching into him. He gently rubbed over her stomach again, her biolights shining brightly. He smiled softly, keeping his pace steady and deep. He leaned down, pressing light kisses to her neck.

She gripped his shoulders, moving her hips slightly. "I love you."

He smiled softly and leaned up, lightly kissing her. "I love you too."

She smiled softly, moaning softly as a small overload washed through her frame, lubricant soaking his spike and the spot under her on the berth. He softly moaned as she tightened around him, her calipers tightening around his spike.

He rocked his hips quicker, keeping one servo on her stomach. He groaned as he suddenly overloaded, spilling into her. She moaned softly, rocking her hips slightly against his.

He slowly pulled away, kissing her deeply. She moaned softly, hooking her legs around his waist. He leaned into her and lightly kissed her, rubbing her sides slowly. He shifted to lay beside her, cradling her close. She smiled softly and nuzzled close, leaning into him.


	5. Ironhide - Shower Sex HumanAU

Alice softly whined when Ironhide lifted her, tugging the blankets off of her. She flailed her arms tiredly, pressing her head against his arm. He chuckled softly as he tugged the blankets off her, tucking her in his arms.

She lightly pouted against his arm as he walked to the connected bathroom. "Too early."

He tilted his head slightly as he bumped the light on with his arm. "It's actually ten princess. Let's get you cleaned up."

She nodded slightly and yawned widely. "Yeah."

He chuckled softly as she nuzzled his shoulder, purring softly. He hooked one arm under her ass, feeling some of last night's cum drip onto his arm. Turning the water on, he kissed her temple sweetly.

She smiled against his shoulder, curling her hands against his chest. She purred softly as they waited for the water to heat up, feeling some lingering aches throughout her body. She lightly bounced her feet, giggling softly.

He smiled crookedly, stepping under the spray when it was hot. She squirmed some, reaching up to move her hair out the way of her eyes. He kissed her temple, adjusting his hold on her.

She hugged his shoulders, sleepily kissing along his shoulder as she peered over his shoulder. He held her close, shifting her to hook her legs around his waist, holding her thighs. He rumbled softly, combing his fingers through her hair and slicking it back.

She smiled and nuzzled his neck, lightly kissing his skin. She shifted her hips slightly as she tightened her grip on his shoulders. He kissed her shoulder and slid his fingers down her spine, feeling her squirm and arch into him.

He chuckled softly and slid his fingertips along her pussy, dipping them in to slowly finger her. "Such a messy princess."

She moaned softly, tucking her face into his neck. He slowly fingered her, shifting to get under the water. She shifted her hips slightly and softly whined, tightening her grip on his shoulders.

He pressed her against the wall, slowly grinding against her. "Does princess wanna go another round?"

She nodded slightly, hugging his shoulders. "Please."

He slid his fingers along her clit, rubbing it quickly a few times. She moaned softly, arching into him. He guided his cock into her, pulling her down slowly.

Her moans mixed with his groans as he started moving his hips, keeping her pinned between his body and the shower. She clung to his shoulders, pressing her nails into his shoulders. He slowly moved, thrusting into her shallowly.

She moved her hips slightly, clinging to him and moaning into his neck. He kept a slow, steady pace, grinding against her and rubbing her clit slowly. She tightened her grip on him, pressing her nails into his warm, wet skin.

He thrusted faster and softly growled, spilling into her. She mewled softly, her toes curling.

He slowly pulled away, gripping her thighs to keep her legs spread. She flushed as he eyed her, glancing away. He lightly smirked and pressed close to her, holding her between his body and the wall again.

He lightly kissed her, slicking her hair back. He rumbled softly, steam building up around them. She smiled sleepily and hugged his neck, blinking slowly. He held her close, pressing slow kisses to her neck and shoulder.


	6. Human!Ironhide/Jazz - Handjob

Ironhide sat back in his chair, Jazz and Alice sitting between his spread legs. Jazz was almost lazily stroking Ironhide's cock, Alice's eyes locked on his movements. She'd never given a proper handjob and Jazz was more than happy to be her teacher and Ironhide was more than happy to be their test subject.

Ironhide prided himself on his self-control, years of the military under his belt, and about the same amount of years of getting various attention to his cock. Logically, he was the perfect option to be their 'test dummy'.

Alice was a bit clumsy, but did her best to mimic Jazz's motions and follow his instructions. Her hands were so pleasantly soft; a bit cold at first, but warmed up quickly.

Her hands were always cold; Ironhide silently noted as Jazz cupped her hand under his, slowly stroking his cock. She glanced up at Ironhide, following Jazz's motions as he guided her to stroke up and down.

"See, this is the basic movement. Your hands aren't the smallest, you've got these nice, long fingers to wrap around like so." Jazz guided her fingers to wrap around Ironhide's cock, her growing nails just barely brushing the base of her palm. "Hide's just thick and juicy."

She giggled softly and nodded, wrapping both hands around his cock and slowly stroking up. "Got it."

Ironhide softly groaned as his cock continued to harden, standing at attention in her warmed hands. "More lube never hurt, lube, a lotta spit, certain lotions."

Jazz nodded, fully engrossed on teaching. "Oh yeah, there's no such thing as too much lube. Be sure to go all the way up, rub your thumb along the head."

She nodded and stroked upwards, swiping her thumb across the head. Ironhide softly grunted, tightening his grip on the arms of the chair. Jazz lightly smirked up at him, loosely hugging her waist.

"Have fun, princess, handjobs are pretty simple. Keep going, should be easy enough to make Hide cum."

She nodded and continued stroking, rubbing her thumb along the head and gathering the bit of cum that dribbled out. Jazz lightly kissed along her shoulder, glancing up and smirking at Ironhide. Ironhide softly grunted, forcing himself to keep still.

She glanced up and moved her hands faster, gently squeezing his cock. He softly groaned, resting his head back against the cushions. Her hands waere so soft and so warm and she squeezed just perfectly so.

Jazz smiled sweetly, continuing to kiss along her neck and shoulder. "Good job, keep going."

She nodded and kept stroking, glancing up at Ironhide. "How are you doing?"

Ironhide nodded slightly, breathing deeply. "Doing great, keep going."

She smiled slightly and nodded, leaning over to lightly lick the tip. He sucked in a breath, forcing his hips still. He softly groaned, tightening his grip.

She stared up at him and lightly licked the tip again, stroking faster. She repeatedly licked the tip, continuing her strokes. She felt him twitch and his groans deepened before he came, spilling across her fingertips and tongue.

She blinked quickly and pulled back, keeping her tongue stuck out. She swallowed what landed on her tongue and licked her lips, glancing up t him. "Better?"

Ironhide nodded, blinking a few times quickly. "Could still use some practice."

She bursted into giggles and Jazz snickered. Ironhide chuckled softly, shaking his head slightly.


	7. Soundwave - Orgasm Denial

Soundwave slowly kissed down Cascade's ventral plating, gently rubbing her thighs. "Cascade; would like to try something?"

She hummed softly, peering down at him. "What is it?"

He gently nipped at her thigh plating, coaxing her to spread her legs wider. "I will spell the alphabet on you. You cannot overload until I finish."

She blinked and glanced up before nodding. "Alright, sounds like fun. Go for it."

He nodded, laying on his front to lick a stripe along her valve lips. "No overload until I finish."

She nodded, settling back as he held her valve lips apart with his digits. He stuck his glossa out, sliding the tip along her node as he traced the first letter. She shuddered, moaning softly at the light touch of his glossa.

She could make it to the end at this rate.

Soundwave, however, had other plans. About a third of the way through, he pressed his glossa more against her node, providing more wonderful pleasure to her. She moaned and squirmed, her claws curling in the sheets.

He continued through the alphabet, feeling her shudder. He pulled away mid-letter, looking up as she panted heavily. "Cannot overload yet."

She nodded slightly, her cooling fans audibly spinning at their highest setting. "I know, I know."

He lightly smirked, leaning down to redraw that letter on her node, keeping her lips spread with his thumbs. She mewled softly, forcing her hips to lay still as lubricant dripped down onto the bed. She was more than ready for a spike or even a couple digits, but that wasn't on the agenda.

Nope, he still had nine letters to go. Nine wonderfully swirly letters to lavish her valve with. She mewled and moaned, his servos keeping a tight grip on her hips. He continued along the alphabet, spelling out each letter with care.

She softly whined, forcing herself to keep from overloading. She wanted to overload so badly, she could cry. Surely, he only had a few more letters left to go and then she could overload.

He watched as she squirmed and gasped, whining every so often. She didn't plead, surprisingly. Just whined softly, slapping a servo against the bed or over her mouth. Her legs squirmed from over his shoulders, pressing her pedes against his back.

He smiled, continuing to slowly spell out the last few letters. She gasped and moaned, rocking her hips slightly in his grip. He tilted his head slightly and continued spelling out the last three letters.

"X." Another few strokes. "Y." He slowly traced out the last letter, breathing hot air across her node. "Z."

She overloaded with a static-filled moan, her vocalizer cutting off completely. He dutifully lapped up the lubricant, pressing his glossa against her valve as it twitched, lubricant lightly squirting out.

He kissed her thighs, leaning up to press light kisses along her face. "Cascade; did excellent."


	8. Blackout - Rough Human!AU

Blackout stared as Alice danced between two men, her smaller body moving between theirs slowly. Their hands roamed across her hips and ass, groping her openly. She smiled oh so sweetly at them, tilting her head back and giving that smile to Blackout.

Blackout finished off his drink and set his cup down, standing up straight. He walked over to her, smiling politely at the men as they let go of her and stepped back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and easily lifted her, tossing her over his shoulder.

She squeaked and smacked his back, earning a swift smack to her ass. "Hey!"

He lightly smirked, carrying her upstairs. "Hello."

She lightly pouted, bouncing her feet off his chest. "That needy with only a bit of teasing?"

He tilted his head, squeezing her ass as he inhaled her heady scent. "More like you've been teasing me since you decided your target for the night."

She giggled softly, curling her fingers in his shirt as he stepped into his room. The room moved quickly as he stepped inside, spinning on his heel to shut the door and then slam her against it. She gasped, yanking his shirt up to his shoulders as she continued to grip it.

He pressed his hips to hers, cupping her ass in one hand and trailed the other down the side of her face, gently wrapping his fingers around her neck. Her eyes widened as her breath hitched, tightening her grip on his shirt. He smirked at her, leaning down to trail light kisses under her knee. "Oh, does a certain bad kitten like the idea of being choked?"

She mewled softly, tilting her head back against the door. "Ye - yes."

He kissed her jaw, squeezing her ass and moving his other hand down to grasp one breast, squeezing it through her shirt. "Perhaps another night for that. I want ot have my way with you tonight, little princess."

She nodded quickly, gripping his shoulders tightly as he pulled her away from the door, carrying her to the bed. She bounced some when he dropped her and he flipped her over, reaching under her skirt to tug her panties down. It was a miracle she was wearing them at all, honestly.

He flipped her skirt over, groping her ass as he tugged his belt loose with his other hand. She rocked back into his hands, her pussy already dripping onto the bed. He tugged his cock free and grabbed her thighs, pulling her knees to the edge of the bed.

She squeaked as she pulled to the edge, leaning more into her elbows. She gasped softly when he pushed two fingers into her, pumping them quickly. She rocked her hips back, moaning softly into the bedding.

He pulled his fingers free after a few more pumps of them and grabbed her hips, pulling her back some more to slide his cock into her awaiting pussy. She moaned when he started thrusting quickly, pressing her face more into the bedding.

He moved quickly, softly grunting at her tight, wet heat. He really couldn't figure how Nitro could love a recently-used cunt so much. The tighter the better, as long as she wet enough. Not to mention, she should only be filled with his cum by the end of it, not anothers'.

He tightening his grip on her hips as she squirmed, trying to move her hips. She shuddered as she came around his cock quickly, drawing a deep groan from him. He kept her in place, his thrusts never stopping even as she came and clenched around his cock.

He softly growled when he felt his own orgasm quickly building, his thrusts growing more erratic. She mewled and moaned, her fingers clutching at the blanket tightly. He kept his rough pace, pressing close as possible to finally spill into her.

She mewled softly, rocking her hips slightly. He softly moaned when her pussy clenched around him, seemingly squeezing the cum out of him. He thrusted shallowly a few more times before slowly pulling back, sitting on the bed before laying back, his shirt sticking to his torso.

She immediately snuggled closer to him, curling up on her side. He loosely hugged her shoulders, relaxing back. She purred softly, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"You should totally choke me next time."

He chuckled softly, squeezing her hip. "I'll keep it in mind."


	9. Soundwave - Sensory Deprivation

Cascade smiled widely as she held a small box in her servos, walking quickly into the suite. Soundwave sat on the bed, watching as she pushed the blankets onto the floor and kicking them aside. She sat down on the berth and tugged at the seal, glancing up at him several times.

"Cascade?"

She smiled at him, her wings fluttering lightly. "I... I wanna try something with you. Do you trust me?"

He nodded, feeling a pulse of apprehension from her field. "Yes."

She nodded, turning to sit on her knees. "Okay, lay down. If you don't like anything or I do anything wrong, you tell me. Okay?"

He laid back, gently rubbing her servo. "I understand."

She fidgeted with the box some more and finally tugged it open. "Okay, lemme just, turn your head a bit, towards the wall."

He rested his arms on the berth and turned his head to look at the wall, simultaneously sending trust into his field. He listened as she pulled something out the box. It was something she had to special order and had been anxious to get it, but kept it secret from him. Which he didn't mind, but had been curious about it.

He felt the faint magnetic pull before something was attached to the back of his helm. He jolted when his optic feed turned dark and he couldn't sense her field anymore. A servo grabbed his and another rubbed his arm slowly.

"Soundwave? Are you okay? Can you still hear me?"

He relaxed slightly as he heard her voice, clear as ever. "Yes. What is that?"

She continued rubbing his arm, keeping a grip on his servo. "It's a dampener. It only affects your optics and field for as long as its attached. I thought I could, ya know, tease you a bit while you just enjoyed it. I know you're always reading my field and watching to see how I react, so I wanted to just... take that away. Let you feel what I feel. I promise I won't leave your side at all and if you don't like it, I'll toss it and we can forget about it, I promise."

He gently squeezed her servo. "We can try it. I trust you."

She let out a deep vent and gave his arm a squeeze. "Great. Okay, just relax. It's only us and I won't do anything else other than work you up a bit. No spiking or valve play unless you explicitly ask for it."

He smiled slightly. "Thank you. Cascade; may do as she pleases."

She giggled softly and leaned up to kiss his cheek, softening her voice near his audial. "I'll take good care of my Conjunx."

Her soft voice sent a thrill right down his spinal strut, making him shudder. He'd always been particularly weak to her voice, but when she actively softened it and spoke directly into an audial, it did things to his frame. Things he certainly enjoyed.

He felt her move on top of him and straddle his frame, sitting lightly between his buttons and his dock. She slowly slid her servos along the edges of his dock, letting the tips of her claws drag against the exposed inner lining. She dipped her servos into his dock, curious claws poking and prodding at the slots for his Cassettes.

He shuddered when the tips of her claws dipped into the slots, rubbing at the seams. He felt her shift on top of him and audibly gasped when her glossa slid along the top edge of his dock. He realized that without two of his active sensors, he could feel more. Like, every groove of her glossa.

She licked along the width of his dock, watching his expression. Her cooling fans were already on as she watched him, his big field already heavy with arousal. She smiled, slowly moving down to straddle his spread thighs and removing her servos from his dock.

She slid her servos down to his waist, tracing the tips across his buttons. She licked her lips and leaned down, pressing her lips to the big top button. He gasped, gripping at the mattress as she continued to kiss and trace the buttons with her claws.

Soundwave felt every shift and movement she made. Every exvent brushed across his frame, every weighted shift on his thighs, every kiss and lick on his frame, every touch of those claws. He felt everything and everything was so much more sensitive, every sensory node and wire on high.

He could feel his charge rising, steadily but slowly as she teased his frame. She moved up, pressing her hot interface plate against his buttons as she licked and nibbled at his neck. Her servos dipped between plating, rubbing sensory nodes.

He moaned softly as she nibbled on a sensitive cable, gripping her thighs. He could feel her smile against his neck as she continued to tease that cable between her denta. Her claws rubbed several sensory nodes, his plating flaring out to give her more access.

She dragged her glossa up his neck, to kiss wetly at his helm. Her voice was heady and soft as she pressed close to him, her lips brushing against his audial, "Overload for me."

As if a pet following its' owners command, he did. He overloaded, his charge snapping across his protoform and moisture gathering on the sheet under his exposed array. When that panel had even opened, he didn't know nor did he care.

He slowly calmed down as her servos gently rubbed his arms and shoulders, venting heavily. She tugged the little device off and set it on the bedside table, gently rubbing her thumbs across his cheeks. He resisted the urge to reel his field in immediately and waited for the fuzz to clear from his optics before focusing on her.

She smiled at him, lightly kissing him. "How did you like that?"

He rubbed her hips, smiling softly. "Cascade; has wonderful ideas."

She giggled softly and squeezed his shoulders, squeaking when he suddenly rolled them over, snagging the little device between his digits. "Oh, you wanna have a go?"

He lightly kissed her, sliding one servo along her wing. "Cascade; will certainly enjoy this."

She smiled widely at him, giving his shoulders another squeeze before her optic feed was abruptly turned off. Yes, she would certainly enjoy this.


	10. Jazz - Knife Play

Alice loosely straddled Jazz's waist as their lips moved together, his hands resting on her hips. She moved her hips slowly to grind against him and he hummed softly, lightly nipping her lower lip. She tilted her head slightly and lightly nipped back, giggling softly.

He smiled and rubbed her hips, lightly kissing her. "Wanna try something fun, princess?"

She nodded, grinding against him. "I'd love to as long as it ends in some real fun."

He nodded, rolling them over to sit up on his knees. "You trust me?"

She smiled and nodded, gently squeezing his hands. "I do. I always do."

He smiled, leaning over and fiddling with something under the edge of the bed and straightening up. He flipped the knife in his hand expertly, catching the blade before flipping it to grip the handle. She stared at the sharp knife, the dark blade glinting in the soft light.

He lightly kissed her. "It's alright, I got full control of it. Now, you just sit back and look pretty, princess."

She nodded slightly, staring at the knife. "Yeah."

He lightly smirked, twirling the knife again before pressing the spine of the blade to her neck. She shuddered at the cool metal and he hummed softly, sliding it down her neck. He pressed a kiss to her jaw, moving the knife down to slide the tip under the edge of her shirt. "Wanna keep these clothes?"

She shivered as the cool metal pressed to her bare skin, gripping the blanket tightly. "They won't be missed."

He chuckled softly and slid the knife up, keeping the tip just against her skin as he sliced the edge through her shirt. "Keep still, it's very sharp."

She nodded slightly, goosebumps raising up on her skin. "I am."

He hummed softly, slicing through her thin shirt. He slid the tip along her sternum, up to her collar slowly. She visibly shuddered, arching up some before tensing back into the bed.

He leaned down and kissed along her jaw, sliding the tip of the knife down her skin, drawing a red line. "Still okay?"

She nodded slightly, her scent thickening. "Uh huh, I'm good. Can you keep doing that?"

He smirked, drawing little swirls around on her stomach. "Maybe I should mark you up all pretty? Ya know, something that'll show off how pretty you are." Her throat visibly hitched, her eyes widening. "Nothing permanent, just something temporary. Maybe you'd like that?"

She shuddered, her stomach clenching. "May - maybe."

He chuckled softly, tracing it down to her hips. "Oh, 'Hide would love to have his name right about it."

She flushed, lightly biting her lip. He smirked, twirling the blade before pressing the tip under the waistband of her shorts and panties. He pushed it down, easily sliding it through her clothing.

He sliced her shorts and panties easily, tossing them to the side. "Let's toss these aside. We don't need these any more, do we?"

She shook her head slightly, shuddering as he slid the knife along her inner thighs, her legs twitching apart. "It's cold."

He tilted his head, sliding the tip along her inner thighs, drawing little red swirls again. "Well, maybe we should fix that. There's a particularly warm spot... right here."

She gasped when he pressed the cool knife to her bare pussy, pressing it to her clit. She moaned softly, her hips jerking. He kept the knife in place, easily sliding it along her clit and gathering moisture along it. 

"Good princess, stay still. Just enjoy this."

She nodded slightly, her eyes sliding closed. He kissed her neck and jaw, inhaling her sweetened scent as he moved the knife up and down her clit. She twisted her hands in the blanket, her hips twitching as she tried to keep them still.

He gently nipped her neck, keeping the knife moving slowly. "You're doing so good, princess. Keep it up, princess, you can probably even cum like this can't you? Getting off on such a sharp and dangerous weapon, you are kinky."

She mewled softly, clenching her eyes shut as she suddenly came, her hips twitching quickly. She flushed brightly, turning her head to look away. He pulled the knife away, lifting it to lick up the juices. "Oh, yummy."

She softly whined, pressing her hands to her face. "That's so embarassing."

He snickered softly, setting the knife aside. "C'mon, princess, open up and I'll take good care of you. You did so well."

She peered up at him and smiled, nodding. "Okay."

He smiled and lightly kissed her, rubbing his palm over the red swirls on her stomach. She slowly relaxed, easily returning the kiss. He hummed softly, sliding on top of her and slotting his knee between her legs again, starting yet another long night.


	11. Bumblebee - FemDom/Jealous

Bumblebee stared as Seraphina laughed with Knock Out, tapping his fingers quickly. He softly huffed, downing his drink quickly. He stood up, staring at her wide smile and walking towards her.

She smiled as she laid down her cards, smirking as Knock Out pouted at her. "Strip, pretty boy."

Knock Out pouted, setting down his cards. "Oh, that's so rude."

Bumblebee walked over, hugging her shoulders and kissing along her neck. "Are you done?"

She hummed, glancing up at him. "Problem?"

He nodded, nuzzling her neck. "Yes."

She smiled and patted his arm. "Well, I'm content to take my winnings and call it early if you need me."

He smiled and rubbing her shoulders and upper arms, kissing her neck slowly. "Good."

She tilted her head slightly, gathering up the cash and standing up. He stepped back, resting his hands on her hips. She smiled sweetly at the men at her table, holding onto the money as she walked away and upstairs.

Bumblebee followed her closely, keeping his hands on her hips. She lightly smirked, leading him to her bedroom. She walked over to her nightstand, tucking her cash into the drawer.  
She turned, snagging his hands and pushing him to sit on the bed. "What's wrong with my sweet Bee?"

He lightly pouted, tugging her into his lap. "You haven't been giving me any attention all night."

She smiled sweetly, hugging his shoulders as she straddled his waist. "Aww, poor sweet Bee."

He nodded, tucking his face in her neck and kissing the soft skin there. "It's true, and I am very sweet."

She tilted her head for him, tugging at his shirt. "Do I need to take care of a certain need for my Bee?"

He softly whined and nodded, cupping her ass. "Please."

She chuckled softly, leaning back to tug his shirt off. "There we go."

He nodded, rubbing his hands up her sides. "Can you?"

She hummed softly, tilting her head slightly. "Maybe you should earn it first."

He lightly smirked and laid back. "Do as you please, my lovely lady."

She chuckled softly and pulled away, standing up to unbutton her shorts and slide them off with her panties. She crawled up his body, straddling his head. "Well, please me first."

He gripped her thighs and leaned up, lapping his tongue along her clit quickly. She moaned softly, reaching down to tangle her fingers in his hair. He moaned against her, tilting his head slightly as her juices flowed steadily into his mouth.

She rocked her hips slowly, moaning out as he lavished her with his tongue. He moved down slightly to dip his tongue into her, wiggling it ever so slightly. She moaned, arching out as she came quickly.

He kept licking slowly, glancing up at her. He softly moaned against her. She tugged on his hair, glancing down. "Oh, you poor thing, you must be suffering."

He nodded slightly, softly whining. "Yes, I am."

She tilted her head, waving her hand slightly. "You can free yourself, then. Keep licking, slowly."

He let go of her thighs to reach down and tug his cock free, stroking it slowly. "Thank you."

She rocked her hips slowly as he continued licking her pussy, moaning softly as she tilted her head back, closing her eyes. He focused on lapping along her pussy, keeping her wet and hot. She combed her fingers slowly through his hair, tugging ever so slightly.

He drew her over another orgasm before she pulled away, his hands latched onto her thighs again. He massaged her thighs, kissing her inner thighs slowly. She moaned softly as she settled down and slowly pulling away.

She moved down to hover over him, sliding her wet pussy along his cock slowly. She moaned softly and lifted up, slowly sliding down. He groaned, thrusting his hips upwards. She rocked her hips slowly, tugging her shirt off and tossing it aside.

He slid his hands up her sides to tweak her nipples, thrusting his hips up slowly. She moved her hips slowly, leaning into his warm hands. He smiled dopily, thrusting up to meet her movements.

She moaned, rocking her hips faster. He moved his own hips faster to meet hers, hugging her waist and tucking his face in her shoulder. He moaned against her skin, holding her close as he thrusted up several times quickly.

She shuddered as he spilled into her, rocking her hips slowly. "That's a good, sweet Bee. Gimmie a kiss."

He nodded slightly and leaned down to kiss her, holding her hips. "I love you."

She smiled softly, leaning into him more. "I love you too, my sweet Bee."


	12. Nitro Zeus - Face Sitting

Alice sipped on a juice box slowly, her eyes closed as she enjoyed her moment of peace. She'd been so busy with customers, she barely had time for any of the main group. At least Crosshairs was just as busy, she supposed that made it a bit better.

She cracked open an eye when the door swung open, Nitro Zeus practically zeroing in on her and a wide grin splitting his face. "Hey, Nitro."

He stepped towards her and hugged her waist, nuzzling her neck and rumbling softly. "Can I finally have some time with you? Please? I'll be a good alpha for my sweet little omega."

She sipped the rest of her juice, humming softly as she tilted her head. "I suppose..."

She squeaked when he lifted her, practically running out the kitchen and up the stairs. He grinned widely as he walked in his room, holding her over his shoulder. She rolled her eyes, biting back her own grin. Personal time with Nitro Zeus was at an all time low and he truly was one of her favorites.

He locked the door and walked over to the bed, moving her into his arms before plopping back. She softly squeaked, gripping his shirt tightly as she bounced on his chest. "Nitro!"

He grinned widely, reaching to tug at her panties. "That's my name, try to wear it out."

She softly huffed, wiggling to tug off her panties. "Calm down or you won't get any."

He immediately took his hands off her panties, planting them on the bed. "Yes, ma'am."

She lightly smirked and kissed his cheek, softly purring in his ear, "Good boy. You wanna taste this little pussy?"

He nodded quickly, the tent in his pants growing. "Yes! Please!"

She giggled softly and climbed up on her knees, straddling his head. She glanced back when she saw his arms move and leaned against the headboard. "Ah, no hands. Mouth only."

He nodded, pressing open-mouth kisses to her thighs. She hummed softly, relaxing as he continued kissing her inner thighs. He glanced up at her and softly whined, tightening his grip on the bed.

She smiled sweetly down at him and slowly moved closer, gasping softly when his pierced tongue pressed against her clit. He softly moaned, licking at her clit quickly. She moaned, rocking her hips to grind down against his mouth.

He slipped his tongue into her wet pussy, wiggling it around some before pumping it slowly. She panted softly, pressing down into him. "Fuck, your mouth is so good, you're so good, so good."

He moaned against her, tightening his grip on the bed as he thrusted his hips up. He dragged his tongue across the entirety of her pussy. "Am I your good alpha?"

She nodded slightly, reaching to drag her nails against his scalp, short, military-cut hair scratching against her fingertips. "You're a very good alpha, especially if you make me cum several times."

He grinned widely, pressing a sloppy kiss against her thigh before sucking on her clit, gently massaging the bundle of nerves with his teeth. She moaned loudly, arching out as she quickly came. He groaned softly, lapping up every drop she offered.

She panted softly as he slowly licked along her clit, gripping the headboard tightly. "So good, Nitro, you're so good."

He moaned softly against her, licking quickly again. She arched out, her oversized shirt covering his face as it shifted. His piercing was warm against her, but the metal felt good on her clit, smooth and metallic against the texture of his tongue.

She rocked her hips some, pressing her forehead against the headboard. A string of compliments and praise escaped between gasps and moans, an endless string of 'good alpha, so good, again, more, yes'.

Every praise went straight to his cock, straining against his pants. His hands stayed clamped onto the bed, blunt claws pressing into the sheets. His hips thrusted up into the air, searching blindly for some sort of pressure.

She glanced back over her shoulder when she noticed his hips thrust into the air again and pulled away from his mouth, her pussy tingling with overstimulation. "Stop!"

He practically slammed his head back into the bed, panting softly as he stared up at her. His pupils were blown wide and her fluids covered his mouth and chin. He licked his lips slowly, stretching his tongue out some to taste as much as he could.

She moved back to sit on his chest, dancing her fingertips over the bulge on his pants. "Oh, does my big alpha need to cum? Is his cock just straining for attention?"

He softly whined, his hips thrusting into her hand. "Yes! Please!"

She cooed softly and dragged her palm against his pants. "Then cum for me, cum for your sweet little omega."

He groaned as he thrusted into her warm palm, still over his jeans. A few more rough thrusts and he was cumming, dampness gathering on the front of his pants. He moaned lowly, thrusting almost lazily into her hand.

She leaned up to kiss him, cupping his jaw gently as she guided him into a slow kiss. "Good Nitro, good alpha. Always a good alpha."

He rumbled softly, slowly relaxing under her soft touch. "Always your good alpha. Gonna... gonna need a shower."

She smiled and nodded. "I know, we can take a shower. Let's get your head back in place first."

He nodded slightly, closing his eyes as she gently dragged her nails along his scalp. She purred softly, gently nuzzling into his neck as his muscles untensed.

He was always her good alpha.


	13. Dreadwing - Lingerie

Alice adjusted the top of her white corset, tugging it up in an attempt to cover more of her cleavage. A short, fluffy skirt sat around her waist, the soft layers reaching down almost midway of her thighs, her thin garter hugging her left thigh. A short veil brushed her chin as she looked down, sitting quietly on the edge of the bed.

A wedding night between new lovers wasn't a particularly new idea and it wasn't a request she often got, but she certainly didn't mind. It was rare enough to be fun and exciting and she rarely got to wear such modest lingerie.

She glanced up when the door was pushed open, light filling the room. Dreadwing stood in the doorway, still in his plain white button down and nice black slacks. He gave her a small smile, shutting the door behind himself.

"You look lovely."

She smiled slightly, glancing up. "Thanks. You look good."

He nodded, walking closer to her. "I apologize for all this."

She shook her head slightly. "It's okay. I guess we should get this on with?"

He smiled slightly, leaning down to gently lift her veil, placing it over her short, loose hair. He leaned close, cupping her cheek and pressing his lips to hers. She slowly kissed him back, reaching up to unbutton his shirt.

She tugged his shirt loose from his pants, slowly returning his kiss. He slid his hands down the smooth sides of the corset, gripping her hips and guiding her upwards onto the bed. She gripped his shoulders as he moved over her, sliding in between her thighs.

She moved her legs around his waist, flushing brightly and panting softly. "Wow."

He chuckled softly, rubbing her thighs. His fingertips played with the garter on her thigh, rubbing over the soft lace. "I will be gentle."

She smiled shyly, glancing away from him. "Thank you."

He leaned forward to kiss her again before pulling away, moving down. He slid his fingers along her smooth legs as he slid the garter down, pressing kisses along her thigh. "You're beautiful."

She flushed, squirming some. "You're handsome."

He chuckled softly, flipped her skirt up and reaching for her panties. He slid them down, letting them fall down to her ankles. She shifted her feet to toss them off, letting them fall to the floor.

He guided her legs over his shoulders, leaning down to lightly kiss the tip of her clit poking through. He slid two fingers along her clit, gently spreading the soft lips. He rubbed his middle finger along her clit, glancing up at her. She laid perfectly still, her legs only twitching slightly on his shoulders and hidden from view thanks to the fluffy skirt.

He peppered kisses along her thigh, sliding his middle finger into her. She gasped softly at the sudden intrusion and he kept still, leaning forward to press light kisses to her clit slowly. He slowly moved his finger, pumping it slowly.

She moaned softly, her fingers curling in her skirt. He lightly smirked as moisture gathered on his knuckle, dripping down the back of his hand slowly. He slowly pushed in a second finger, hearing her breath hitch before a low moan reached his ears.

He shifted to lean up, staring down at her pretty flushed face as he kept slowly pumping his fingers. Her veil was askew, pins sticking out of her hair at odd angles. Her breasts visibly heaved as she breathed heavily, gasping every so often.

He pressed his lips to hers s his pants grew tighter, his cock straining against the fabric. He slowly pulled his hand away from her, hearing her softly whine. He chuckled softly and tugged his belt loose before pushing his pants and boxers down, freeing his hard cock.

She spared a glance down and looked away quickly, lightly biting her lower lip. He peppered kisses along her jaw, guiding her legs around his hips. "I'll take it slow."

She smiled slightly, sliding her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

He smiled and lightly kissed her, slowly sliding his thick cock into her pussy. She moaned softly into the kiss, arching her chest into his. He slowly pushed forward until his hips met hers, feeling her chest heave against his own.

He rubbed her hips as he stopped, fully hilted in. She panted softly, wide eyes staring into his. He smiled softly, keeping still as she slowly relaxed.

He rubbed her thigh slowly, giving it a soft squeeze. "You feel so good, my love."

She smiled shyly, glancing away. "You feel very good, too. Very, uh, very thick."

He chuckled softly, kissing her jaw. "Are you okay enough for me to move?"

She nodded, squeezing his shoulders. "Yeah, I'm okay."

He started moving slowly, pulling out until only the tip remained in before pushing back in slowly. She moaned softly, keeping a tight grip on his shoulders. He kept the slow pace, soft groans escaping him.

He slowly picked up pace, tightening his grip on her thigh. She moaned louder, arching up into him and pressing her nails into his shoulders. He pressed his lips to hers, muffling her moans.

He felt his orgasm rising quickly and slid one hand from her thigh to rub at her clit quickly. She came almost immediately as his fingertips touched her sensitive clit, clenching around him and her nails dragging down his back as her moan reached a pitch. He groaned as she clutched around him, thrusting quickly as he swiftly followed after her.

He groaned softly as his arms trembled and slowly pulled out to lay beside her, tucking her close to his chest. She purred softly, nuzzling his chest. He rubbed her hip slowly, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled almost sleepily, peering up at him. "Enjoy your session?"

He hummed softly, nodding. "You are a wonderful little actress."

She giggled softly and leaned up to lightly kiss him. "Feel free to come by anytime, just be sure to schedule it. I am a busy girl after all."

He chuckled softly and nodded. "You wouldn't perhaps mind me bringing my brother, do you?"

She blinked, leaning back some to stare up at him. "Not at all. Especially if he's as good as you. Wanna have a quickie in the shower? We still got some time left."

He hummed softly, pulling her into his lap as he sat up. "Perhaps not a quickie, but I will get you off at least once more."

She giggled happily, hugging his shoulders as he stood up.


	14. Optimus - Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled; horny juice needs a refill so have a vanilla chapter

Optimus smoothed Alice's hair back as she curled up close to him. He smiled softly and kissed her head, feeling her purr softly into his chest. She gripped his shirt, purring softly as she relaxed.

He smiled softly at her. "You're such a good princess, you've done so much good work, you've earned a break."

She nuzzled closer, mumbling into his shirt.

He tilted his head slightly. "I can't understand you when you talk into my shirt, princess. Come speak clearly."

She softly whined, but nodded slightly, pulling away and glancing up at him. "I... I want nuggies."

He hummed softly, combing his fingers through her hair. "You want some dino nuggets?"

She nodded slightly, pressing back into his shirt. "Yes."

He chuckled softly. "It is close to lunch time. Want a little soda with it too?"

She nodded against his shirt, pressing close. He kissed the top of her head and carefully sat up, standing up and keeping her in his arms. He gently squeezed her thigh and carried her downstairs.

Ironhide glanced up from his cards, quickly downing his glass at Optimus' glance. He gave the taller alpha a half-smile, holding his hands up in innocence.

Optimus hummed softly, setting Alice on the counter. She purred softly, snuggling more into her stolen gray hoodie. She tugged the hood down over her eyes some, peering up at Ironhide.

Ironhide tilted his head, tapping his fingers on the table. "Is princess feelin' little today?"

Optimus smiled, carefully counting out the dinosaur nuggets for a precise amount of each shape. "She is. Could you fix her a sprite? With ice and a straw."

Ironhide stood up and Alice smiled wider, lightly swinging her feet. "Not a problem. Does princess feel all small and cute in her daddy's hoodie?"

She nodded, tucking her hands to her face as she gripped the ends of the long sleeves. "Uh huh."

Optimus started the microwave and lightly kissed her cheek, smiling as she lowered her head. "Princess is always cute and small. Even smaller than Jazz."

Ironhide snickered softly, cracking the bottle cap open to pour it into the cup. "Never thought we'd meet someone smaller than him."

Alice softly whined, wiggling and pouting at Ironhide. "Not that small!"

Optimus 'tsk'ed softly, lightly tapping the tip of her nose with his fingertip. "Ah, no yelling. Princess don't yell."

She nodded, straightening up and sitting properly. "No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering, or frittering allowed."

He smiled at her, nodding. "That's my proper princess, all she's missing is her tiara."

She giggled, tucking her hands to her face as she looked down, letting the hood fall over her face. Ironhide chuckled, holding the cup in her view. "Have you been watching that princess movie again?"

Optimus nodded, opening the microwave before it beeped. "Of course, and Beauty and the Beast, and Sleeping Beauty, and Anastasia. We were listening to the credits song before princess declared she was hungry."

Alice nodded, lightly bouncing her feet against the cabinet as she nibbled on the silicon cover on the straw. "Anastasia's not technically a princess but she's totally a princess."

Ironhide snorted softly, patting her thigh. "If you say so princess. Wanna run Nitro off the tv and cuddle up on the couch?"

She nodded rapidly, sipping some of her drink. "Yeah! He can watch to, but he's gotta make an offering to the cuddle pile."

Optimus smiled, setting the warm plate beside her. "We'll get the cuddle pile ready and princess can have her dino nuggets."

She smiled widely, ducking her head down again as she nibbled on the silicon straw cover again. "Yeah."

He kissed her cheek, striding towards the living room. Ironhide chuckled softly and grabbed his glass, reaching for a particularly high cabinet.

Optimus' voice rang out, "No day drinking, Ironhide."

Ironhide softly groaned, his shoulders slumping. Alice giggled, sticking her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes, pinching her thigh. She squeaked, smacking his arm.

"And no antagonizing princess."

Alice wiggled happily, smiling brightly as she sat up straight.


	15. Human!Megatron - Teacher/Student

Megatron sat at his desk, reading over another paper. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, his eyes snapping upwards and peering over the rim of his glasses. "Enter."

Alice poked her head in and smiled politely. "Hi. I, uh, I wanted to have a little quick chat about the class? If you're free for a few minutes, of course."

He waved his hand, focusing back on the paper in hand to finish the paragraph he was on. "Wait a moment and you'll have my full attention."

She smiled brightly and stepped into his office, sitting in one of the plush chairs. She set her bag down beside her feet, her jacket laid over the arm of the chair. She shifted slightly, leaning back some into the chair.

He continued through the paragraph, red pen thoroughly in use. He clicked it sharply, noticing her twitch in response. He lightly smirked, setting the paper down. "Now, what is it you came to discuss?"

She straightened up, hands landing on her thighs. "Oh, I, uh, I'm sure you've heard this one before but you're a particularly... tough teacher and while I thought my last assignment was well-written, it wasn't well-received by you. I really thought I did great and I understand if the topic was a bit out of the box, you've also encouraged us to step out of the box. I was just kinda wondering how you came to the grade you did."

He nodded slowly, noticing how her hands twitched repeatedly as she spoke. He slid his glasses off, setting them on the desk to stare directly at her. Her eyes followed his hand movements and she quickly looked away, focusing on his face, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Ah, your last assignment. Remind me of what it was again."

She nodded quickly, sitting closer to the edge of the chair. "It was a, uh, poem or prose, but we could write about anything. I know I made an attempt for a more vaguely erotic theme and I understand my flow was off and I'm bad at metaphors, but I thought I did quite well."

He lightly smirked and stood, walking around his desk to tug the cord to close the blinds. "That's right. A valiant attempt was made, but you missed an important detail that greatly ruined it."

She shifted slightly, staring up at him as he walked behind her, turning to keep her eyes on him. "What's that?"

He stood behind her, sliding his hands down to rest on her shoulders. "Experience. The poor metaphors also were quite a dealbreaker."

She nodded slightly, focusing on his desk. "Oh, okay. Do you happen to have any poems I could check out? I'm not exactly virginal."

He lightly smirked, rubbing her shoulder and upper arms slowly. "I know a few I could recite for you. If you don't mind, of course."

She swallowed thickly and shook her head. "Not at all, recite away."

He noticed how she sat back further into the chair, her shoulders relaxing under his touch. "I made love to her on paper and spilled ink like passion across the sheets. I caressed her curves in every love letter." He lowered himself to speak softer against the back of her neck. "I kissed up and down her thighs in short sentences and prose." He slid his fingertips to her soft thighs, dipping them between them and feeling the heat radiate through her shorts. "I tasted all her innocence, without a spoken word." He placed a slow kiss to her neck, letting his breath fan against her skin. "I bit her lip and pulled her hair, in between the lines. I made her arch her back and scream, it only took a pen."

She nodded slightly, her eyes closed and her head tilted. She was visibly flushed and her legs were spread. "That's... incredibly erotic. You wouldn't happen to have anything else, would you?"

He chuckled softly, sliding his fingertips between her thighs. "This one should be more your style. Sex has a way of softening limbs, oiling joints and melding hearts. We burrow in closer wrapping arms and legs over and under each other." He pressed his fingers to her covered pussy, rubbing it slowly. "Earthy blanket of sleep covers us two bodies releasing one breath. Finding home, coiled and tucked in each other's sweat."

She moaned softly, gripping his arm tightly. "That - that's very good. I like that one."

He hummed softly, giving her neck another open-mouthed kiss. "It's a bit more crude for my tastes, but it seems to be unravelling you."

She nodded slightly, shifting her hips. "Give me another."

He smirked against her neck, slipping one hand up her shirt to fondle her breast. Ah, that's right, she usually went braless. Easier access for him. "A quote this time; so long as lips shall kiss, and eyes shall see, so long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

She moaned softly, keeping her hand on his arms as he easily tweaked her nipples, rubbing her through her shorts.

He tilted his head slightly, rubbing more firmly against her clit. "And the coolness of your smile is stirring of birds between my arm; but I should rather than anything have almost, your kiss."

She bit her lip, arching out as she quickly came, a wet spot growing on the front of her shorts. His expert touches mixed with his deep, elegant voice sent her over in little time. His words were so deep and sensual, they hit every hidden pleasure nerve in her body that she didn't know existed.

She mewled softly as he slowly pulled away, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Understand, now?"

She nodded slightly, blinking slowly. "Yeah, I think I do. Perhaps I could write a new poem to replace that one?"

He chuckled softly and squeezed her shoulder. "I'll make an exception for you, but if you tell anyone, I'll have to punish you."

She hummed softly, licking her lips. "Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to keep this very under wraps. Oh, maybe I could rewrite it to be more of a forbidden love. That's always a good one."

He tilted his head slightly, smirking down at her. "I'm sure whatever you'll come with, I'll enjoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poems used:  
> Erotica by S.T.P.  
> Sex Has A Way by Wendy Lee  
> And a quote from the Complete Kama Sutra by Mallanaga Vātsyāyana


	16. Human!Blackout - Choking

Alice perched on Blackout's thigh, grinding her hips slowly. He nipped at her lips, soft growls rumbling his chest. She mewled softly in response, gripping his shoulders tightly. He gripped her hips, rubbing the soft skin with his thumbs.

She slowly grinded against his thigh, a soft moan escaping her throat as she pulled away from the messy kiss. "Oh."

He chuckled softly, trailing his fingertips up her side and to her throat, feeling her heartbeat race. "Feel like trying something new?"

She nodded slightly. "Sure. I trust you."

He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, easily flipping them both over. He kept his hand on her throat, feeling her heart race under his touch. He slid his other hand to the damp crotch of her panties, rubbing it slowly.

He carefully cupped her neck, pressing his fingers to the main arteries. "Slap me if you feel like you're panicking. In the face, understand?"

She nodded slightly, swallowing thickly as she gripped the sheets tightly.

He lightly smirked, slowly tightening the pressure on her neck as he stroked over her damp panties. She gasped softly, her eyes fluttering closed. He pressed slow kisses to the side of her face, continuing to rub her through her panties slowly.

He slowly loosened his grip and she moaned softly, her legs squirming some and her thighs pressing together. He smirked against her shoulder, giving her a moment to catch her breath. He knew a little too much about asphyxiation, but that simply ensured she would be quite safe.

She shuddered as he pinched her clit through her panties and nodded slightly, softly mumbling, "You can do it again."

He smirked and started tightening his grip again, making sure to press against her arteries and not her windpipe. "As the slutty princess commands."

She mewled softly, her eyes sliding closed again as she bit her lower lip uselessly. She arched up slightly and he rubbed her clit through her panties, feeling more dampness gather onto the soft fabric. He kept rubbing as he applied pressure onto her neck, slowing the blood flow into her brain.

He was controlling a fine line between pleasure and pain; her very life literally in his hand. She seemed to love it, however, if the wetness growing onto her panties. Soft, breathless moans escaped her parted lips.

He kept his grip tight on her, feeling her heart race even quicker as he kept rubbing her clit quickly. He finally let go when she arched up, a loud moan escaping her as the endorphins came rushing to her.

She flushed brightly as she slumped down onto the bed, panting heavily. He combed his fingers through her hair, lightly smirking. "Feel better?"

She nodded slightly, blinking slowly as she focused on him. "Yeah. Holy shit, break time."

He chuckled and nodded. "Break time it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to Steena for all the juicy Blackout content she's written and inspired me to use him


	17. Human!Skyquake&Dreadwing Double Penetration

Alice sat cutely in a silky pink lace gown, waiting on the bed. The gown just barely reached down to her knees. She waited patiently, her hands folded in her lap.

Dreadwing walked in first, his twin behind him. "Here's our little princess for the night, Skyquake."

Skyquake stared down at her, a smirk growing across his face. "And, what's our little princess' name?"

She smiled shyly, peering up through her lashes. "My name is Alice."

Dreadwing sat on the bed, cupping her cheek. She smiled shyly, tilting her cheek into his hand. "She's ours all night, brother."

Skyquake smirked, dropping to his knees beside the bed. "Well, let me get a taste of this little princess."

Alice giggled softly and squeaked when he grabbed her hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed. She spread her legs for him, resting them over his shoulders. He ducked his head down, licking at her pussy quickly.

She moaned as he ate her out, gripping his forearms tightly. He gripped her thighs, licking over her clit. She quickly came, pressing her nails into his arms as her moans grew pitched. He lapped it up and pulled back, chuckling softly as he licked his lips.

"Hope you don't get sensitive and tire out on us, princess."

She shook her head slightly and Dreadwing rubbed her back, feeling the soft silk. "She holds up quite well I'd say."

Skyquake nodded, rubbing her thighs slowly. "Why doesn't princess warm our cocks for us?"

Dreadwing nodded, standing up. She smiled and moved to sit at the edge of the bed. Skyquake stepped closer, patting her head. She purred softly and smiled up at him, reaching for his belt.

She tugged their belts loose and they stepped closer to her. She gently stroked their cocks, licking both of their tips. Dreadwing rested his hand on her shoulder and Skyquake rested his hand on her head.

She started sucking on Dreadwing's cock, stroking Skyquake's in her other hand. She slowly bobbed her head, wetting Dreadwing's cock before pulling back and turning to Skyqauke's. She moaned softly as she repeated the motion several times, working their cocks to full hardness.

Sqyquake tugged on her hair when she pulled back from his cock again. "I was promised a tight, wet pussy tonight and I don't intend to waste my time."

She tilted her head back slightly to loosen his tugging, nodding slightly. "Shall I bend over?"

He smirked widely. "That sounds perfect."

She nodded and moved back on the bed. "How do you want me?"

He hummed softly, staring down at her. "Hands and knees, so my brother can still make use of your mouth."

She smiled and moved onto her hands and knees, sliding her little gown up over her ass. He shucked off his pants and shirt, climbing on the bed and settling behind her on his knees. He gripped her hips and guided his cock into her pussy, thrusting in fully.

She gasped softly as she was jerked forward, gripping the sheet tightly. Dreadwing sat in front of her and gently rubbed her shoulders, guiding her head down to his cock. She bowed her head and sucked on the tip, working her way down as Skyquake thrusted into her roughly.

Skyquake gripped her hips as he thrusted roughly, groaning softly. "Her pussy is as hot as you told me."

Dreadwing chuckled softly, gripping her hair and keeping it back as she was pushed forward and onto his cock more. "I did promise, didn't I?'

Skyquake groaned when she clenched her pussy around his cock, squeezing one ass cheek in his hand. "That you did. Oh we're gonna use you all night, princess."

She simply moaned, her pussy practically gushing at the thought. She was more than excited for the promised long night ahead.


	18. Predaking - Monsterfucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teechhnically not monsterfucking, but fight me he's in dragonmode here and is shown as fully sentient and everything's clearly consenting

Cascade stepped out onto the deck of the Nemesis, a large container of energon in her arms. She softly hummed a tune as she walked out, her optics flickering around. She set the large cube down and padded to the edge, cupping her servos around her intake.

"Predaking!" Her voice rang out through the dark sky, puffy clouds blocking out the stars.

The predacon who recently named himself Predaking finally flew to the ship, his wings beating the air. Steam seemingly sizzled off his plating as he landed on the deck, letting his wings fold in close to his body. He walked towards her, his optics brighter than usual.

She smiled politely, holding out her servos as she stepped away from the edge. "Have a nice flight? I got you a nice big cube of energon since you've been gone almost all day."

He slowly stepped towards her, keeping his head low. She kept an easy smile on her face and simply held her hands out, not making any moves. He slowly walked around her, encircling her as his tail flicked.

She turned to follow him, keeping her eyes on him as her wings stiffened upwards. "Are you feeling alright? Do I need to get Shockwave?"

He softly growled and visibly tensed before jumping on her, pinning her under his large frame. She yelped and stared up at him as he covered her body in his, bringing his head down to sniff at her frame.

He inhaled deeply, his chest rumbling. He bowed his head to lick at her frame, his long tongue dipping between her neck cables. She shuddered and gripped his horns, pushing away from him.

He softly growled, his optics flickering up to her face. She stopped pushing and breathed deeply, gasping softly. "Predaking, are you alright? You're, your frame's very hot."

He simply continued licking at her neck, one large and dangerous paw sliding down to her waist. His claws dipped down to rub between her hips. She stiffened and tightened her grip on his horns, shuddering as his tongue continued to slide across her neck cables.

She squirmed some as his claws rubbed between her hip and thigh plating, rubbing against hidden cabling. "Oh, are you, do you need to interface?"

He rumbled softly, lowering his head to lick a stripe across her crotch.

She softly squeaked as her panel snapped open, pushing herself to sit up some and try to wiggle away. He pressed one large paw over her frame, pressing her down. "Ah, I, I haven't interfaced in a while. Promise to be gentle?"

He nodded slightly, his optics softening as he traced one claw over the side of her face. She smiled softly and slowly relaxed, shuddering when he lowered his head again to lick along her exposed valve. She moaned softly and relaxed back, settling back against the cool deck as he started licking her valve.

He licked over her valve a few more times before dipping the tip into her tight valve. She gasped softly and arched up, gripping his horns again tightly. He slowly pumped his glossa, pushing it in deeper with every slow pump.

She moaned and squirmed as he moved his tongue, her valve going sloppy with all the lubricant her frame was making mixed with his saliva. She arched up when his glossa slid over some deeper nodes. A louder moan escaped her as he repeated the motion, sending her overloading swiftly.

He pulled away and wrapped a paw around her waist, guiding her to turn around. She propped herself up on her servos and knees, leaning her torso down against the deck. His hot breath fanned over her neck as he mounted her, his front paws landing on the deck as his spike nudged against her valve.

She moaned softly as his spike rubbed over her node, reaching down to guide his spike into her valve. He slowly pumped his hips, a low growl echoing in his chest. His frame was incredibly hot over her as he moved, his unusually pointed spike stretching her valve.

She gasped and moaned as he pushed his spike in until the tip rubbed against her innermost node. She pressed her claws into the deck and mewled softly, wiggling her hips. He softly growled as he grinded his hips, the hard nubs on his spike rubbing against every node inside her.

She mewled softly as he slowly pulled back before thrusting back in. He started moving at a faster pace, hitting her ceiling node every thrust. His large frame covered hers, his claws curling the metal of the deck on either side of her head.

He growled lowly, his frame incredibly hot as he kept thrusting, steam practically rolling off of him. He lowered his head to lick at her neck and shoulders. She shuddered as his long glossa dragged along her heated frame, leaving a trail of saliva in its' wake.

She moaned when he started thrusting faster, moving one large paw to rest on her back, keeping her pinned in place. He growled loudly when he finally overloaded, pressing his spike as deep as possible as his transfluid spilled into her. She squirmed as it filled her up, softly groaning against the deck.

He slowly pulled out and rumbled softly, licking along her spine. She slowly relaxed and sank down, landing in the puddle of transfluid and lubricant. She squirmed some and pushed herself forward, spreading her legs wider.

She slumped down and took a deep vent, slowly calming down. Predaking lowered his head and licked along her valve, rumbling deeply. She mewled softly and he kept licking her valve, slowly cleaning her messy valve.

He cleaned her up slowly, sliding his gloss into her valve to clean her properly. She moaned softly, rocking her hips. "Oh, oh, if you keep that up, we're gonna go another round." His eyes seemingly brightened and he rumbled softly. She mewled softly as his glossa vibrated, gripping one of his mandibles. "Oh, well, if you insist."


	19. Human!Optimus - Deepthroat/Cockwarming

Optimus relaxed ack in his chair as he spoke easily on the phone. He reached one hand to gently comb through Alice's hair, her pretty mouth wrapped around his cock. She knelt on a pillow, her hands tied behind her back with his tie. Punishment since she kept playing with herself.

She slowly pulled back and panted softly, leaning down to lick up the drool that had dripped down his cock. She looked up at him, her lips bright red and her eyes wide. He smiled down at her and gently cupped her cheek, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

She smiled softly and relaxed, leaning into his hand. He smiled at her and gently massaged her jaw, tilting his head slightly. She nodded slightly and gave him a thumbs up.

He nodded once and let her go, guiding her to return to his cock. She licked along his shaft a few more times before wrapping her lips around the tip. She started working her way down his cock, drool already dripping down his shaft.

She closed her eyes, slowly working her way down his shaft until the tip touched the back of her throat. She breathed slowly through her nose, keeping her throat relaxed as she worked him in until her nose brushed against his short pubic hair.

He rested his hand on the back of her head and slowly combed his fingers through her hair, relaxing back. She moaned softly and slowly pulled away, swallowing a few times. She swallowed the drool and the bit of cum that slipped out.

Somehow, despite the half hour she'd spent between his legs with her mouth on his cock he'd yet to cum. Granted, he also hadn't had sex in the past several days and wasn't giving her the go to properly suck on his cock.

Realstically, it made sense. but she also wanted him to cum already so she could hear those sweet groans he made. Alas, he gave her a disappointed look whenever she started to eagerly suck or bob her head.

He'd even prevented her from pleasuring herself, tying her hands behind her back and denying her any sort of pleasure. She'd attempted whining, but he gave her a stern look, silencing her short protest.

She slowly bobbed her head before settling back down with her nose in his pubic hair. He gently petted her hair back, gripping a handful of her hair to hold it out of her face. Whenever a piece slipped free, he let go of all her hair and gently combed it back into his grip again.

She relaxed with his cock filling her mouth and throat, breathing slowly through her nose. She breathed and tasted only him. He surrounded her, his scent filling her head in a heady smell, his hand heavy on her head, his taste filling her mouth.

She felt as though she perfectly fit in the world.


	20. Human!Megatron - Forced to Kneel/Shibari

Megatron walked slowly around Alice, his heavy boots thudding against the floor. She trembled in her spot, kneeling on the floor with pretty gray rope tied around her body, keeping her hands tied behind her back with her shoulders taut and her legs just far enough to keep her thighs from touching. Her back was arched slightly thanks due to the position, her soft breasts gently squeezed in the rope and her head bowed lowly with a portion of the rope tied around her neck. If she raised her head too far, it would tighten, but would loosen when she lowered it again.

"Optimus tells me you've been a very bad girl as of late and I'm here to punish you."

She nodded slightly, her body trembling and her hands gripping the length of rope between them.

He tilted his head when she stayed silent, stopping right behind her. "Are you choosing to be disobedient still?"

She visibly pulled at the rope in an attempt to curl into herself, a soft whine escaping her.

He gripped her hair, tugging it back and forcing her to arch back. She gasped loudly when the rope dug into her throat, slowing bloodflow. He stared down at her, red eyes practically glowing in the dim lighting. "Your disobedience is what put you here, remember? The longer you disobey me, the longer you'll be tied up."

She slumped forward when he let her go, softly gasping in air. "I'm sorry."

He walked in front of her, kneeling down and gently cupping her cheek. "Good girl, but do you know what you're apologizing for?"

She licked her lips and nodded slightly. "Yes. I've been very bad and disobedient."

He smirked and gave her cheek a light pat before reaching down to turn on the vibrator between her legs, the attached remote sitting on the floor below her. She softly moaned, her eyes fluttering at the low vibrations. "Good girls get prizes, but considering dear Optimus had to call me to punish you, you must've been considerably naughty. I believe I'll leave you here to think on things. Half an hour should do the trick to straighten you up."

She whined when he pulled away, wiggling her hips some. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be a good girl!"

He turned on his heel, lacing his fingers behind his back and walking to the door. "I do believe good girls take their punishment with a head held high."

She stared, wide-eyed as he walked out the room, shutting the door firmly. She whined softly, slumping forward and hanging her head again. The vibrator was set just low enough to give her stimulation but not enough to actually give her enough to orgasm.

The longest half hour of her life could easily be marked in that moment of her life before the door opened again, light shining on her. She whined loudly, tears streaking down her cheeks and her chest heaving. A puddle had formed between her legs, the remote practically soaked.

Optimus knelt down and slowly began untying her, letting her fall into his chest. "Shh, there's my good princess. I'm here, it's over now."

She sniffled softly and nodded, pressing her face into his warm sweater. He gently rubbed her body, massaging her as he slid the rope off of her. He kissed her temple and reached for the remote, turning it up high.

She moaned into his shirt as fluid practically gushed out of her, squirming against him as she came harshly. He turned the toy off and tugged it out of her, kissing her temple and side of her face several times.

"That's my good girl. How did you like that?"

She nodded slightly, slowly calming down as he massaged her body. "Liked it, very intense."

He smiled softly, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist. "As long as you enjoyed yourself, princess."


	21. Steeljaw - Sex in Public

Stormsiren cleaned out an empty cube, stacking it neatly with the others. Music played quietly in the background, filling the rare silence of her bar, Ecstasis. A popular hangout for bandits, misfits, and bounty hunters alike. A little place of peace, where alliance didn't matter as long as the rules were obeyed and no tabs were left unpaid.

A few unconscious Cybertronians were sprawled across each other on the floor, but that wasn't uncommon. Too many drinks would do that to a low-tolerance mech, she mused.

She stacked up the cleaned cubes when the door slid open, a familiar silver wolfish mech strolling in. She barely glanced over her shoulder to look at him. "Finally come to visit lil' ol' me, Steeljaw?"

Steeljaw smirked, sliding up to the bar and taking a stool, tossing a few credits onto the bar. "Gimmie a Hot Comet, extra heat. I just had a few high-risk, high-reward bounties and could use a nice drink with my favorite bartender."

She smirked, pulling out two smaller cubes and grabbing the needed liquors for the drink. "One Hot Comet coming up. I assume I'll be getting a hefty tip tonight?"

He took a slow glance around, his ears relaxing back. "Looks like a good tip wouldn't hurt with this crowd."

She chuckled, spinning the bottle expertly between her digits before pouring some into the glass. "Well, then, that just means more attention for you, doesn't it?"

He smirked at her, his optics shining bright already. "And, oh, how I do love your attention, Stormy."

She pulled a lighter from under the bar and flicked it open, brushing it against the liquid of the drink. It lit up brightly, bright blue flames shining. "Bottoms up, tough stuff."

He took the glass and blew out the flame before downing it, his ears standing straight up. He shook his head quickly, setting the glass down. "You know how to burn a mech without even trying."

She chuckled softly, taking the glass and setting it aside. "Thank you, I do try. Now, where's my kiss from my favorite mech?"

He grinned and leaned across the bar. "I'll promise not to tear up your bar too much this time."

She softly snorted, but grabbed his shoulder. "I'll kick your aft myself if you do."

He softly growled, pressing his lips to hers. She easily returned the kiss, stepping closer to the bar. He slid his glossa against her as he grabbed her aft, carefully standing up and hauling her onto the bar.

She swung her legs over the bar, hooking her pedes around his waist. He pressed close to her, giving her aft another squeeze. She moaned softly, pulling him closer and sneaking her digits down to tease the base of his doorwings.

He shuddered, grinding against her. "Oh, it's been too long. Quickie and then sneak off to my ship? I got a new mattress, the softest, plushest material I could find."

She moaned softly and nodded. "Just get your damn spike inside me."

He smirked, opening his panel to let his spike extend. Her own slid open and he slid his spike into her valve, groaning at the tight, wet heat. She moaned softly, shifting slightly as she glanced over at the sleeping group of mechs.

He started slowly moving, lightly kissing along her neck and shoulder. She continued teasing the bases of his doorwings. He squeezed her hips, kissing and nipping along her neck and shoulder.

She moaned softly as he moved, tucking her face against his neck. Her valve practically leaked lubricant as he moved, dripping onto the bar under herself. One more stain that'd surely never come out, oh well.

He thrusted faster, moaning against her shoulder. She moaned softly, tightening her grip on his doorwings. He squeezed her hips, shuddering when her valve clenched around his spike.

He nipped her shoulders, moaning as he spilled his transfluid into her valve. She shuddered, mewling softly. It really had been too long since her last good frag.

He moaned softly and pressed close, relaxing into her. "Fuck, I've missed you."

She hummed softly, relaxing into him. "It's really been too long since our last meetup. You should come by more often."

He chuckled softly and nodded. "I'll keep it in mind."


	22. Predaking - Scenting

Cascade curled up in Predaking's nest, his large wing covering her. He nuzzled her neck lazily, rumbling softly. She smiled softly, halfway into recharge as he cuddled her.

One large claw rubbed over her torso, lowering his head to rub between her wings. He stuck his glossa out, licking the bases slowly. She shuddered, squirming some and onlining an optic to look at him.

"We could use a proper bath."

He slowly stretched out and pulled away to transform, leaning on his side. "Yes, but then you wouldn't smell so good any longer."

She shifted to lay on her back, smiling up at him. "Well, I heard the bots are getting some proper plumbing working. Want me to see if there's a bath large enough for all of us?"

Skylynx peered over Darksteel, his ears flicking up. Darksteel nodded. "All of us would be best suited."

She nodded and sat up. "It won't take me long to check. I'll be back soon I promise."

Predaking nodded and gently cupped her cheek, guiding her into a kiss. "We'll wait for you, my sweet."

She smiled and stood up, carefully stepping out the nest and past Darksteel and Skylynx.

~~~~~

Cascade relaxed into Predaking as he carried her back to the nest, their frames smelling fresh and still relaxed from their bath. Skylynx and Darksteel had joined them and cleaned off at her insistence, but were quick to leave afterward.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Wanna rescent me?"

He nodded, a light smirk tugging at his lips. "I was planning on it."

She giggled softly, hugging his shoulders. "Thank you."

He walked back into their home, a hidden cave tucked away from the city, near the now abandoned graveyard of the other predacons. The nest was a melted down nest of metals padded with stray cloths found from old buildings.

He gently set her down in the nest and transformed, circling her slowly. He stretched out and lowered his helm, nuzzling her frame. She relaxed back and stretched out, settling back against the old cloths.

He rumbled softly, his wings spreading out as he slowly nuzzled against her frame, glossa sneaking out every now and again to lick at her. She relaxed, her frame heating up as he slid his glossa into sensitive seams around her neck.

She opened her panel when his head lowered to her hips, his glossa sliding against her hip joints. He slowly dragged his glossa along her valve, drawing a soft moan from her. She shifted her hips upward, angling her valve towards him.

He slowly lapped at her valve several times before slipping it inside her valve, feeling her calipers fluttering around his glossa. He kept moving his glossa, wiggling it deeper inside her with every thrust. He tilted his head, curling it slightly to rub against her hidden nodes.

She moaned, curling her fingers in his horns. He spread his wings upward, covering her frame and holding her frame down. She rocked her hips some, hooking her legs around his neck.

He rumbled softly, easily bringing her to overload. He pulled away slowly, leaning up to lightly flick his tongue over her intake. She smiled, hugging his long neck with her arms and legs, opening her intake and returning his sloppy kiss.

He settled on top of her, carefully keeping the bulk of his weight on his large pedes. Her field and scent both mingled with his own, blanketing them both in the comfort of each other.


	23. Human!Megatron - Master/Slave

Alice knelt quietly on the floor beside Megatron as he typed away on his computer, sitting at his desk. She stayed as still as possible despite the vibrator thrumming lowly in her pussy. She knew she was dripping onto the floor and she'd have to clean it up.

She shuddered when a soft orgasm passed through her, closing her eyes. She panted softly, licking her lips. She tilted her head when the chain attached to her collar was tugged on, Megatron's dark eyes staring down at her.

"Clean up your mess."

She nodded slightly, keeping her gaze to the floor. "Yes, sir."

He let go of the thin chain and she slowly moved back, lowering herself to lick up the mess. She slowly licked up her own juices from the hardwood, flushing brightly.

He tugged on her chain again when she moved to sit up straight. "Come suck my cock."

She mewled softly and crawled closer, carefully squeezing her body between his legs. She reached up and tugged his belt loose, undoing his pants. She was allowed her hands for good behavior, thankfully.

She tugged his pants down and gently tugged his cock out, leaning forward to start licking at it. He simply let out a soft hum, keeping the chain loosely wrapped around his hand. She licked and kissed at his cock, slowly guiding it to harden.

He tugged on the chain, pulling her to her feet. "Sit on it."

She nodded slightly, turning around and looking down at the desk. He slid the small vibrating egg out of her, turning it off. She dutifully slid onto his cock, moaning softly. She slowly slid down until he was fully sheathed in her pussy, her toes just pressing against the floor.

He patted her thigh, reaching around her to continue typing. "Good, now sit there."

She nodded slightly, sitting prettily with her shoulders back and her toes pressed against the floor. He slid closer to his desk, saving his file and opening a fresh document. She didn't bother focusing on whatever he was writing up, just that his cock felt oh so wonderful in her needy pussy.

She mewled softly, slowly relaxing back into his chest. He adsentmindly patted her thigh, focusing on his work. She smiled, closing her eyes and relaxing.

She was wholly his, his to use, his to control.

Wholly and perfectly his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of an implication than explicit cause this month wears out my writing boner


	24. Human!Optimus - Somnophilia

Alice yawned widely as she sipped her drink, a wonderfully delicious mixture of sweet juice and pure Ecstasy. She lightly nibbled on the end of her straw, sucking down her drink dutifully.

Jazz petted her hair gently, a sweet smile softening his pretty brown eyes. "Feelin' good, sleeping beauty?"

She nodded slightly, blinking quickly as she leaned into his soft touch. "Mhm. Gonna... gonna take care of me?"

He kissed her temple, guiding the nearly empty cup out of her hand. "Of course we will. C'mon, come to alpha."

She purred softly as she leaned into him, her eyes closing as he guided her into his arms. He easily stood and walked up the stairs to her room. Optimus was preparing the pillows, fluffing them up gently.

Ironhide stood from the chair, helping Jazz undress her and guide her into position. Her hips against the pile of pillows with her legs spread slightly. Her ass up, her head on a pillow, turned so she could still easily breathe.

Optimus gently stroked her hair back, pressing light kisses to her cheek and jaw. She was well under the effects of the drug and unresponsive. He scratched her scalp gently, drawing a soft purr from her.

"That's my good girl, my good sleeping beauty. And she consented completely, Jazz?"

Jazz nodded quickly. "Of course! Even got her to sign a little contract beforehand. She only wants pussy used, but anyone belonging to the house can use her."

Optimus nodded, tugging his belt loose. "As soon as the drug starts to wear off, we're ending it and making sure she's okay."

Jazz smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "You're so sweet, now get to fucking."

Optimus chuckled softly when Jazz slapped his ass, lowering his pants and kneeling on the bed behind Alice. She mumbled incoherently, her body entirely relaxed as he slid his cock in her pussy. He moaned softly, slowly starting to thrust his hips.


	25. Deathsaurus - Exposed

Tarn strolled into Deathsarus' latest dwelling almost too casually. A few nameless bots walked past him, muttering softly, but he ignored it. Not worth his time, he needed to speak to the self-proclaimed Emperor.

He walked into the main room, optics locking onto the femme sitting in Deathsaurus' lap. She was a pretty Seeker, dark purple with lighter purple accents, sharp claws, perky wings. Wings with shiny, silver chains dangling between circular piercings.

He faltered slightly, continuing a slower walk closer to Deathsaurus, who swallowed another energon gel offered by her. To pierce a Seeker's wings was one thing, rare as it was, but they were almost always studs. Never anything that could potentially be grabbed. The chains connecting them would prevent transformation from happening, along with fully emoting.

Deathsaurus licked his upper lip, leaning back, one big servo resting on her lower back, practically wrapping around her hip. "I've been expecting you."

Tarn nodded slightly, forcing his optics to meet his. "Well, we did send a message. I assume you have the parts we need?"

Deathsaurus nodded, dipping the tips of his claws in the seams of her plating. She responded with a faint flicker of her optics, one of her servos reaching up to tease some of his plating in return. "They were terribly hard to collect, Tarn. I expect payment upfront."

Tarn couldn't help but look back at the Seeker, her digits dipping and teasing hidden nodes under heavy plating. "Of course. We have raw energon and excess medical supplies."

Deathsaurus lightly smirked, sliding his other servo down from her knee to between her legs, teasing her inner thighs. Tarn's optics flickered over to follow that servo. "Are you interested in my little Seeker, Tarn? I never took you for one to care for flight frames."

Tarn looked up at him, straightening his shoulders. "Just in those piercings and chains. I never took you for one to take prisoners."

Deathsaurus chuckled softly, moving his servo from her hip to tug at the thin chains. She gasped softly and pressed her face against his arm, tightening her grip on his plating. The bowl of energon gels balanced precariously in her lap. "She was a peace offering so I wouldn't send my bots to destroy their home. I've never been one to turn down a gift, especially once we got her all cleaned up."

Tarn nodded slightly, watching as Deathsaurus tugged again, her back arching in response. "Of course not. Anyway, we were discussing business."

Deathsaurus let go of the chain to grab the bowl, setting it on the floor beside the throne. "Only raw energon and medical supplies? I can get more parts with less effort. Especially with how many bodies piled up at the expense of the parts you requested."

Tarn tried not to stare as Deathsaurus pulled the Seeker to sit facing him, her legs spread over his and her interface panel open. "Of course, but these are more along the lines of medical tools. Scalpels, patches, Nickel made a list."

Deathsaurus rested his cheek in his servo, looking almost bored as his other teased at her valve, claws tracing around the swollen node. She squirmed and softly whined, reaching up to grip his shoulders as she looked at him. "Then, give me the list."

Tarn swiftly retrieved the list from his subspace, her soft moans and whines nearly echoing in the empty room. He cleared his throat out of habit and started reading off the list, relaxing some as he had something else to focus on.

Deathsaurus continued teasing her valve, never dipping his claws in deeper than the first joint. She whined and moaned and squirmed, claws reaching for anything that would potentially give her more. He half-listened to Tarn's listing, staring intently at the tank. There was the faintest noise of cooling fans spinning and steam escaped in tiny vents in an attempt to be as discreet as possible.

Deathsaurus tilted his head slightly as she slid her digits along his neck, rubbing and massaging almost frantically. Her wings were pinned between his chest and her back, the chains preventing them from spreading out. It was almost torture to keep her like that. Her field betrayed her, however, only pure arousal and heat rolling off her in heady waves.

Tarn finally finished and looked up at the same time a loud gasp filled the room. The Seeker was arched out, her servos latching on tightly to Deathsaurus' neck. A quick glance down had his engine giving a loud rev. Deathsaurus had his spike embedded in her valve.

She panted and moaned softly, moving her hips in a slow circle as Deathsaurus spoke, "That sounds like a fair enough trade. Would you like to finish the show?"

Tarn curled his digits tightly as he stared up at the bigger mech, his cooling fans on their highest setting. "I assume I'd have to provide some form of payment and I do have repairs to oversee."

Deathsaurus wrapped one arm around her waist, easily lifting her up until only the tip of his spike remained inside her. "It's a free show." He suddenly dropped her, a loud moan echoing the room and lubricant practically gushing around the ridged spike. Ridged with short studs between every plate, Tarn faintly realized.

Tarn took a step forward, looking up at him. "Truly?"

Deathsaurus lifted her again, the chains clinking softly against his chest plating. "No strings attached. Look at how her pretty little valve swallows my spike. It's as if she was made for this."

Tarn stepped closer as she was dropped, another loud moan leaving her. "Her biolights make for quite the sight."

Deathsaurus nodded, easily lifting her again. "All natural. Not a single mod, except for the bolt and a larger lubricant resevoir."

Tarn almost felt disgusted at her loud moan, Deathsaurus lifting her again as her head thunked back against his chest loudly. "Wise decisions, I'm sure." Talking about a living femme as if she were a drone or a toy. Disgusting. And, yet, his engine rumbled in approval when she overloaded again, static filling her moan.

She slumped back into Deathsaurus as he continued moving her, both servos on her wasit. Deathsaurus kept moving her, her valve making wet, sloppy noises as he fucked into her, using her like a toy. Her optics were off and her intake hanging loose, giving the appearance of recharge. If it wasn't for the static-filled moans that continued to leave her vocalizer.

Deathsaurus overloaded soon with a low growl, his wings flaring outwards, scraping the chair with a terrible screech. Tarn jolted slightly, venting heavily as his interface panel was uncomfortably wet. Deathsaurus held her close, transfluid dribbling out and hitting the floor to mix with the lubricant.

Tarn straightened up, actively slowing his vents when Deathsaurus looked at him. "I should take my leave."

Deathsaurus waved a servo, settling back in his throne, visibly relaxed. "Carry on. Inform the drones the deal is done and collect what you need."

Tarn couldn't leave fast enough.

~~~~~

Cascade smiled almost tiredly at Deathsaurus, reaching up to lightly cup his cheek in her servo as the door slid shut behind Tarn. "I'm almost sad he didn't join us."

Deathsaurus lightly shrugged, lifting her to let his spike slide back into its' sheath. She let out a soft moan, visibly shuddering as transfluid leaked out of her valve. He tugged the magnetic clips from her wings, gathering the thin chains in his servo. "Perhaps a different angle would best entice him. Until then, you are all mine."

She giggled softly, nuzzling back into him. "All yours."


	26. Fortress Maximus - Creampie

Fortress Maximus sat back in his chair, glancing over the security screens. He tugged a gun free of a holster and started cleaning it, wiping it down almost lazily. Every criminal was still tucked into their cells. At least, the ones that remained, he grumbled under his breath. Several had been pardoned thanks to that Reintegration Act.

One particular femme had been released. She'd been caught at the end of the war, so she wasn't held long before being released. Sadly, she had nowhere to go. Her amica was still missing and wasn't answering her calls, so she'd decided to stay and assist him at the prison.

He glanced up as the pretty pink and purple seeker knocked on the door, spotting her standing outside with a tray of treats and a cube of energon. She glanced up at the camera and smiled, her wings flicking upwards.

She was also a hell of a willing frag, he mused as he commanded the door open, turning to face her. "Have you eaten yet?"

She smiled sheepishly, carefully setting the tray on the wide desk. "I had a few small things, but I got a cube for myself too."

He nodded, taking his bigger cube. "Good. Have you been flying recently?"

She shook her head, carefully sitting on the edge on the desk. "No, but I'm alright. I've been keeping busy around the prison."

He settled back as he drank his energon, looking at her. "The next supply ship will be here in a few cycles, you can go back to Cybertron then."

She nodded, sipping her energon. "That sounds nice. Won't you miss me?"

He rolled his eyes at her amused tone, glancing over the monitors. "Mh, one less mech for me to worry about. Especially a spike-needy one like you."

She lightly pouted, looking away from him as she swallowed down a gel. "Uh huh, according to some longer term prisoners you've been in a better mood. Anyway, one last good hard frag? Wanna fill me up again~?"

He smirked at her.

They moved from the security office to Fort Max's personal habsuite. Cascade held in his arms, her sharp claws tenderly teasing his helm fins. He kissed her deeply, holding her up in one arm and tracing one large digit between her wings. She was just so thin, two of his big digits fit perfectly in the space between her wings.

He laid back, setting her on top of his heated panel. "Why don't you ride me a bit? And then I'll treat you like the little slut you are."

She mewled softly, her already exposed valve grinding against his heated panel. "Gonna make me work for your spike again?" She was used to his blunt commands; he was simply bad at soft words.

He gripped her hips and held her in place, letting his panel slide away and his spike pressurize directly into her awaiting valve. She moaned at the sudden stretch and arched out some, gripping his chest plating tightly. She sank down on the spike fully, her wet valve easily slicking the way.

He settled back, lightly smirking at her and thrusting his hips upwards into her. "Well?"

She moaned and started moving, bracing her hands against his chest. She moved at a steady pace, her valve stretching around his thick spike. Her wings stood up straight, spread out wide.

He rested one hand on her smooth thigh, propping up his head with his other arm. He watched as her plating stretch, the head of his spike making an outline every time she sank low. She was always a sight; either under or above him. A truly gorgeous seeker.

How she ended up with the 'Cons was a mystery, but he didn't linger on the thought for long.

He tightened his grip on her thigh and thrusted up into her, earning himself a louder moan, her optics flickering and brightening. He smirked and did it again, starting a slow, steady pace. She moaned loudly, still grinding her hips.

Cascade gasped loudly when the world moved quickly, finding herself face down in the berth and Fortress Maximus thrusting into her quickly. She moaned into the pillow and gripped it tightly, arching into him.

He pressed one strong hand between her wings, almost forcing her wings to angle down to lighten the pressure. He grunted as he quickly thrusted into her, chasing his own overload. Her overload came swiftly and suddenly, her valve tightening around his spike as lubricant was pushed out by his spike, dripping onto the berth.

He groaned loudly as he thrusted roughly several times, his transfluid filling her valve He slowly pumped his hips a few more times, feeling some transfluid slide out of her. She mewled softly as he slowly pulled out, a glob of his transfluid following him and dripping onto the berth like drool.

He smirked and caught the next glob, rubbing it across her wet valve. His lone digit was large enough to be a spike compared to her little frame. He looked down at her, seeing her peer at him with bright optics.

"Oh we're not done yet. Your night's only begun."

She mewled softly when he pushed his tansfluid back into her with his digit. One good load from him often filled her up. A whole night?

Oh, she's in for a long messy night tonight.


	27. Shatter - Pet Play

Shatter lounged back in her captain's chair, lounging back, one leg crossed over the other. A yawn escaped her as she relaxed back, reaching down to pet her little pet's helm.

Cascade blinked as Shatter petted her helm and looked up. "Yes, mistress?"

Shatter hummed softly, sliding her hand down to pet between her wings. "Why don't you come and please me, hm?"

Cascade nodded, smiling almost sleepily. The thin chains connecting her wings jingled lightly as she crawled forward, her leash connected to a hook on Shatter's chair. Cascade slowly crawled in front of her, Shatter uncrossing her legs and pressing her pede to her lower back.

Cascade softly whined as she was forced to spread her legs wider, lower her hips. She looked up cutely, a pout tugging at her lips. She faintly remembered when she used to fight this position, but now it was pleasurable, knowing her place.

Shatter smirked at her, spreading her legs and tugging on her leash. "What a good pet you are," she purred.

Cascade smiled wider and leaned closer, lightly licking at her panel. She carefully knelt closer, gripping the edge of the chair. She could taste the heat radiating off the panel, but Shatter wouldn't open it until she'd earned it.

Cascade kept licking at it slowly, leaning forward to slide her claws into the seams around Shatter's pelvic plating. She gently teased the hidden wiring, feeling Shatter's legs widen, exposing more of her wiring. She purred softly, dragging her tongue along the seams.

Shatter lightly petted her helm, finally letting her panel slide away, revealing her already hard spike and wet valve. "Do what you please for now, my dear pet."

Cascade smiled widely, gently gripping her thighs and leaning forward to lick at her valve. She softly moaned as she lapped up the lubricant, dipping her glossa into Shatter's valve and wiggling it lightly. Shatter's lubricant dripped down her glossa, sliding to her chin.

Cascade let her glossa get thoroughly soaked before sliding up, carefully dragging her glossa over her anterior node, tracing over the ring piercing through it before licking her spike. Shatter's spike was intimidating. It was red, of course, matching her lovely paint job. Ridges and almost sharp points lined her spike, along with some pinkish biolights meeting at a lovely ring piercing through the tip of her spike.

It was intimidating, but felt so good. Cascade's own valve and spike had been pierced, by Shatter herself. Of course she'd cried and begged, but whenever Shatter twisted those gemstone studs or pulled on the ringed piercing through her own node, it was so pleasurable. It felt so good when she was given pleasure for her beautiful master.

Cascade moaned softly as she sucked Shatter's spike, dragging her glossa over those ridges. Her exposed valve dripped on the floor, her panel having been locked open long ago. It didn't matter anymore, of course. She had her place and she loved it.

Shatter petted her helm, resting her cheek in her hand as she watched her little pet suck her spike. She was such a good, trained pet. She softly moaned as Cascade sucked on the tip, gripping her helm.

"Mmm, ride my spike, pet. Show me how wet your valve is."

Cascade nodded and stood up, her chain leash jingling lightly. She turned and bent over, gently spreading her valve lips. Her valve dripped down her piercings to the floor, a small puddle already where she had been kneeling.

Shatter smirked at the wet valve, dragging the tip of her claw along that wet valve. "Such a needy pet." She hooked her claw on the ring through her node, giving it a tug. Cascade gasped softly, her wings twitching quickly making the chains connecting her wings rattle.

Cascade nodded slightly, arching out. "Yes, I'm your pet."

Shatter gripped her thin hips and pulled her directly down onto her spike. Cascade moaned loudly as those ridges and nodes hit every sweet spot in her valve. Cascade arched out perfectly, her wings stretching out to the limit the chains allowed, the piercings pulling at her wings.

Shatter smirked widely, grinding Cascade on her spike. Those piercings rubbed against her nodes, but her tip piercing rubbed against her ceiling node. Shatter held her in place, almost tenderly stroking her wings. Cascade knew to lean forward, leaving her wings plenty of room between her wings and Shatter's wide chassis.

Cascade moaned softly, starting to move her hips. Shatter rested her hands on her hips, letting them simply rest there while Cascade rode her spike. Shatter trailed a hand up, dipping her claws into the seams at the base of her wings.

Cascade arched out, her own spike bobbing slightly with her movements. Transfluid leaked out of the tip, dripping down the length and sliding down to her valve. She moaned softly, pressing her heels into the floor as she started moving her hips faster.

Shatter moaned softly, still teasing those sensitive brackets. She purred softly, "My good pet."

Cascade nodded slightly, feeling her charge spiking as Shatter teased her wing brackets. "I'm yours."

Shatter smirked, gripping her hips and starting to move her faster. "Overload on my spike, dear pet."

Cascade moaned loudly as she finally overloaded, her valve calipers fluttering around her spike. Her spike twitched a few time, transfluid squirting out and landing on the floor. Lubricant dripped down, between Shatter's thighs, and positively sloppy noises echoed through the mostly silent bridge.

Shatter pulled her roughly down onto her spike, earning a louder moan and her spike overloading, transfluid filling Cascade's valve. Shatter softly moaned, relaxing back as she overloaded.

Cascade mewled softly as she was filled up and squirmed her hips some, her wings twitching some. Shatter almost lazily petted her side, tugging her off her spike and fluids spilling onto her lap. She tucked Cascade close sideways, rubbing her thigh slowly.

Shatter hummed softly, tilting her head. "Mm, you're such a good pet, my little seeker."

Cascade smiled softly, relaxing into her. She settled down, a yawn pulling at her lips. "Mmm, can we take a shower and then recharge?"

Shatter nodded, rubbing her side. "Of course. Dropkick can clean this mess."

Cascade giggled when Shatter stood, holding her in her arms and walking out the bridge.


	28. Spinister - Sex Pollen

Cascade and Spinister flew through the air, scouting for energon. Her being a seeker had the basic functionality of finding energon. Spinister flew beside her, able to carry plenty of energon if they found any.

The planet was truly beautiful, full of lush greenery and colorful flowers. They were flying towards one of the large mountains, hoping it'd have some energon somewhere in it. Arguably, they were still okay on energon, but couldn't go anywhere particularly long distance anytime soon.

Cascade tilted away from Spinister when she strayed closer to him, her sensors finally pinging. ::We got a reading! Pretty big one too.::

Spinister tilted to follow her, his rotors fanning some cool air over her frame. ::Lead the way, little seeker.::

She giggled softly, leading him down closer to the lush greenery, carefully weaving through the large trees. She smoothly transformed, landing on her heels and stirring up some pollen. She sniffled softly and shook her head, covering her optics with her hand when Spinister carefully landed, his rotors stirring up more pollen.

He stood beside her, looking around. "How close are we?"

She tilted her head, scanners on high as she wiped some dust off her plating, walking forward. "It's a bit of a walk, but we're too big to fly any closer."

He nodded, walking beside her, carefully shifting his rotors to avoid hitting the branches. "This is a nice planet, I don't sense any other mechanical beings."

She nodded, ducking under a branch and smiling widely at the deep pool of water, some leaves on the surrounding trees damp. "This looks wonderful! Oh, I hope Krok lets us stay for a few cycles..."

Spinister followed her, rubbing off some pollen and feeling his frame heat up marginally. It was a slow creep, but his cooling fans turned on a low notch. "Is the temperature rising, Cascade?"

Cascade tilted her head, her wings twitching as she knelt to swish her hand through the water. "It's pure water. The weather hasn't shifted any, though, I do feel a bit hotter too. Maybe it's this pollen? I'm gonna see if I can wash it off."

Spinister nodded, looking at some pollen closely on his fingertip. "Yes. Your frame is more delicate and risks overheating faster."

Cascade smiled, stepping into the water slowly. "Oh, this is nice and chilly. Come on in, Spin, I'll get your rotors."

He eyed the water for a moment, watching it shift and move around her, the pollen sparkling in the sunlight as it swirled around her. She smiled politely at him, simply offering her hand to him. He gently took her hand as he stepped into the water, relaxing as the water cooled off his frame.

She smiled, cupping water in her hand to rinse off some more pollen from her frame. The pond was comfortably deep, only reaching his chest plates and covering her up to her shoulders. He stepped closer to her, his frame feeling uncomfortably warm despite his protoform running hotter.

She must be feeling the same, wish how she dipped under the water in an attempt to cool off her thin neck and shoulders. He frowned inwardly as he felt his valve dampen, the pollen swirling around them as they rinsed off. He watched as she dipped her wings into the water and gently reached out, gently running his hands over her wings.

She jolted slightly and smiled up at him in thanks, panting softly. "Thank you. That feels very... very nice."

He nodded, slowly spinning his rotors to rinse them through the water. It was a shame he didn't have foldable rotors, they were more appealing in most places. Much like her thin seeker wings.

She squirmed some as he continued petting her wings, feeling her valve dampen. "Oh, um, let me clean your rotors."

He nodded, turning away from her. She stepped closer, carefully running her claws along his rotor. He shuddered as she trailed her claws upward, closer to the hub. She gently dipped her claws into the hub, rinsing out more pollen from the sensitive hub.

He shuddered as she cleaned out his hub, her claws tracing over and almost massaging the sensitive parts. "Cassy, I think you got it all."

Cascade nodded slightly, pulling away from him some. "Um, I'm sorry. Do you feel okay?"

Spinister nodded, turning to face her. "My internals are running hotter. I think, there's something in the pollen that's affecting us. Do you happen to feel any hotter in your array?"

Cascade nodded, loosely hugging herself and her wings angling down. "I do. I'm, um, really aroused too?" She really liked hearing his more formal doctor voice, it was sending a chill down her spinal strut.

He looked down at her, his vision swimming around the edges, several warning pop ups appearing on his visor and a request for his spike to extend. "I'm getting a request for my spike to pressurize as well. This pollen must be affecting us and the best way to counteract this heat would be to interface."

Cascade shifted closer to him. "Ah, that sounds wonderful. Are you okay with that?"

He nodded, gently resting his servos on her thin hips. "I am. Let's do this and we'll gather the energon."

She stepped closer, reaching up to grip his shoulders, gently dipping her claws into the little seams to tease the underwiring and hidden sensory nodes. He lowered himself, practically kneeling to gently press his mask to her mouth in the mimicry of a kiss. He gently hugged her close, leaning up some to be her height. She was such a little seeker, it was adorable.

She kissed his facemask, trailing her claws down to tease his rotor hub. He softly groaned, allowing his spike access to pressurize. Her claws were so gentle despite their sharpness, teasing his rotor hub.

He slid his hands down her sides, gently grabbing her thighs and lifting her up. She leaned into him, hooking her legs around his waist and grinding her wet valve against his spike. She moaned softly against his mask, sliding her warm, wet valve against his hard spike.

He gasped softly and shuddered, walking out the bond and laying her back on the damp grass. His cooling fans kicked on high and he gently pressed his mask to her mouth in a kiss. "Cascade... I need to prepare you..."

She moaned softly, squirming some as she slid her valve along his spike. "Spin, sweetspark, I adore your care, but please frag me. I am more than wet and horny for you."

He nodded, gently nuzzling her neck. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, grinding up against him. "Yes! Frag me senseless, Spin!"

He shifted and grasped his spike, rubbing the tip along her valve. "Mmm, you do feel very wet."

She squirmed some, moaning softly. "Sppppiiinnn..."

He chuckled softly and slowly pushed his spike in, groaning softly. Her valve stretched around his spike, wet and warm and welcoming. He slowly sank in, hearing her moan. He gripped her thigh tightly, groaning lowly.

She mewled softly as she felt his spike stretching her. He rubbed every node in her valve, nearly drawing her to an overload already. She squirmed, panting as she clung to his arms, pressing her claws into his plating.

He moaned when he fully sank into her, panting softly. He looked between them, his visor brightening at the bulge. Her plating was perfectly bulging into the form of his spike. He slowly reached down, gently pressing against the bulge.

Cascade moaned loudly, arching up and squirming some. "Ahh! Spin!"

Spinister tilted his head, continuing to rub his spike through her plating. He felt her valve growing wetter and her calipers squeeze his spike. He kept his hips still despite the heat building in his frame.

She suddenly overloaded, moaning loudly and scratching his arms. He moaned softly as her calipers squeezed his spike, shifting his hips slightly. He groaned, pressing one hand into the ground as he leaned more into her.

He swallowed thickly, starting to move his hips. He moaned lowly, slowly moving and feeling her valve stretch along his wet spike. Her wet valve slicked his spike wonderfully. She was so wet from only one overload.

He started moving faster, faintly noticing his heat lowering as some transfluid started dribbling out the tip. He panted out, "Extend your spike. Your transfluid will lower your heat."

She nodded slightly, letting her little spike extend. "Still frag me? Please?"

He nodded, rubbing her thigh as he kept moving his hips slowly. "Of course." He focused on moving his hips steadily faster, keeping a watchful optic on her.

She moaned louder as he thrusted faster, her valve wet for him. She tightened her grip on his shoulders as he pressed his arm into the ground above her helm. He kept his grip on her thigh, though her legs seemed firmly wrapped around his waist as he fucked her. 

He tightened his grip when he felt his overload build, his cooling fans on high and his frame still hot. He panted softly, gently pressing his mask to her helm in a light bonk. He kept moving quickly, groaning lowly when he overloaded into her valve.

The heat pooling in her valve triggered her own overload, her valve clenching around his spike and her spike twitching with an overload. She moaned loudly, dragging her claws down his arms.

He panted heavily, checking his HUD. And silently thanking himself for those finer scanners he had installed before the war. "I believe one or two more rounds will level us back out. The pollen doesn't seem to be affecting us again and hopefully it'll stay that way."

She nodded, lightly patting his arm as she panted softly. "Roll over, let me ride you."

He tilted his head slightly, but rolled onto his back, carefully settling back on his rotor hub. She softly moaned when he pulled out and took a deep breath before sitting up and climbing onto his lap, gently gripping his shoulders as she lined herself up with his still-hard spike.

He gently gripped her hips as he sat up some, adjusting his rotors to avoid digging them into the dirt. He swallowed thickly, gently guiding her onto his spike. Their soft moans mingled as she sank down, her soaking valve easily slicking her way down.

She moaned softly, gripping onto his shoulders as she slid down until she sat fully on his lap, her thighs stretched out against his hips. He gently gripped her thighs, gently bonking the side of her helm.

She smiled slightly, gently kissing his mask and pushing herself to lift up. He softly moaned, gently gripping her aft and helping her lift up and down. His big servo almost cupped her entire little aft. Her stomach bulged whenever she slid down onto his spike.

He helped her move up and down his spike, moaning softly. Her valve was so wet from his first overload, some transfluid dripped down as she rode his spike. Her own spike bobbed between his frame, some transfluid dribbling down the tip and disappearing in the sloppiness of her valve.

She moaned louder, arching into him as she moved faster, her spike leaking more onto his lower abdominal platig. He helped her move, groaning softly. Her valve just felt so good, he couldn't help but find himself sinking in pleasure. He tucked his face into her neck, his mask vibrating as his groaned.

She hugged his shoulders, moaning loudly as she overloaded again, her valve clenching around his spike and her spike squirting against his plating. He moaned lowly and pulled her down on his spike. Another load filled her, making her belly bulge more. He held her close, moaning softly as he overloaded into her.

He hugged her close, gently bonking her helm with his mask as his vents heaved. "How do you feel?"

She smiled widely, breathlessly mumbling, "Very good. Still hot, but horny hot, not hot hot. Make sense?"

He nodded slightly, gently rubbing her thighs. "I understand. We should inform the others of the plants and then collect the energon."

She nodded, taking a deep vent. "Yeah. Sounds good."

He nodded, holding her close as they basked in each others' warm frames together.


	29. Megatron - Gun Play

Megatron lounged back in his command chair, claws tapping slowly on the arm. His fusion cannon rested on his arm, recently polished and shining in the low lighting. Nothing was expected, just some almost lazy cruising through the clear night skies.

Honestly it bored him.

As if on cue, Cascade strolled into the bridge, her plating freshly polished and shining with a thin layer of wax. She walked up to him, her wings held high and her heels lightly clicking against the floor. She smiled sweetly at him as she perched on his leg.

He raised an optic ridge at her, tilting his head slightly. "And, what do you want, little seeker?"

She hummed softly, spreading her legs some as she opened her array panel, exposing her lovely little wet valve to him. "I want your spike~."

He tilted his head slightly, rubbing her inner thighs. "Oh? And, you assume you can simply walk up and demand such a thing from me?"

She pouted, softly whining when he didn't touch any closer to her wet valve. "Well... no! But you're always ready for some fragging..."

He teased her damp valve lips with the tips of his claws, almost lazily petting them. "Oh, am I? Maybe I don't want to frag you today. Maybe I want to do something else with you instead."

She squirmed some, still lightly pouting at him. "Well, as long as I get my overload, I think I'll be satisfied."

He smirked, resting his cheek in his hand as he let his fusion cannon heat up. "Oh? And why do you think you deserve an overload?"

She softly whined, wiggling her hips, eying his fusion cannon. "But... I'm the ship slut, I always get my overloads."

He chuckled softly, keeping his fusion cannon on low, simply letting it heat up. She squirmed on his leg, glancing down. "Perhaps I should give your overload a different way. A way that I deem suitable."

She squirmed, spreading her legs wider and moving back some when he pressed his cannon closer, the heat radiating against her valve. She'd never seen it powered on, let alone this close. Even if that heat coming off of it was pleasurable. "Don't hurt me, please..."

His smirk grew as he gently trailed his claws along the side of her face. "I would never cause you any harm outside of pleasurable pain."

She nodded slightly, leaning into his touch. "I trust you."

He chuckled softly. She trusted him so much, it was adorable. He moved his cannon even closer until it gently pressed against her valve. It hummed at its' low level, merely on standby, but it was pleasantly warm and vibrated just so.

She squirmed, her legs splayed on either side of his cannon as she sat further back on his leg. She was so small compared to him, a truly small seeker. And he adored it.

He rested his cheek in his hand, watching as her valve leaked onto his leg. It was so easy to get her going. He shifted his arm, his fusion cannon rubbing against her valve. She moaned softly, shifting her hips.

He slowly rubbed his cannon up and down her wet valve, her lubricant gathering on the weapon. It rumbled lowly, vibrating against her node. The combining heat felt even better, getting wetter as he rubbed it against her.

Megatron smirked widely as her moans grew louder, her node twitching slightly whenever he rubbed it over the sensitive mesh. Seeing such a horny little seeker get off on his fusion cannon. So many bots have died by his cannon and then, here she is! Ready to overload on that same weapon!

He carefully amped it up a bit more, letting it vibrate harder against her. She moaned louder, tightening her legs around his cannon and arm. He practically grinned as she overloaded, her wings flaring out and her back arching.

He pulled his arm away as she came down from her overload, smirking at the mess on his cannon. "Clean off my cannon, my dear little seeker."

She softly whined, letting her legs drop and straddling his leg. She lightly pouted at him but leaned forward, licking up her own lubricant from the cannon. She carefully licked it clean as it still hummed softly on the low setting. It was still very warm against her small frame.

Megatron still grinned at her, seemingly fascinated by her response. Oh yes, he would be doing that again.


	30. Tarn/Megatron - Wet Dream

Tarn softly purred as he soaked in the hot shower, washing off the grime from another successful hunt. A three-for-one deal, even! Saved him quite a bit of time instead of hunting them one by one.

He sighed happily, tilting his head back before turning off the solvent. He was thoroughly cleaned. It wasn't that messy of a kill, either. What a relief. He was so tired from all the mess and grime.

He dried off and settled down on his plush berth. He smiled sleepily, settling down on his pillows. The Nuke was well out of his system and the high from his hunt was gone. Megatron would be proud of him... clearing out the List one by one.

Tarn contently fell into recharge, thoughts of Megatron praise filling his processor.  
~~~~

Tarn laid back in the plush berth, his mask off and his panels open. Megatron stood at the foot of the bed, a wide smirk pulling at his lips and revealing hidden fangs. He moved forward, kneeling on the bed and crawling over him.

Megatron's beautiful big frame covered his, his red eyes glowing brightly in the dim lighting. "You've done so well, my lovely siren. The entire List! I'm so proud of you."

Tarn nodded slightly, his vents hitching slightly. "Thank you, my lord. I would do anything to please you."

Megatron chuckled softly, trailing his claws along his frame. He allowed them to snag into Tarn's plating. "You've pleased me so well, my little Tarn. Or, should I say, Damus?"

Tarn gasped softly at Megatron's deep purr, arching up when Megatron dragged his claws over his chest plates. He felt so much smaller under Megatron, his entire frame felt smaller. He was not Tarn here, he was Damus. So much smaller under his powerful lord.

Megatron chuckled, a low deep sound in his chest. "Reveal yourself to me."

Tarn nodded slightly, letting both his chest plates and interface panel slide away. His spark chamber and his array exposed for his lord's pleasure. He kept his spike tucked away; he would only allow it to extend if his master wanted to use it.

Megatron smirked widely, tenderly circling his claw around the closed spark chamber. "Such a good follower you are, so loyal. I'll allow you to extend your spike, my dear Damus."

Damus took a deep invent, feeling his optics water as he extended his spike. Transfluid dribbled out the tip. His lord was so kind and generous to his followers. More importantly, to him. He had worked so hard for his lord's praises and attention, it was finally getting paid off.

Megatron slid his sharp, dangerous, beautiful claws away from his spark chamber to dip into his awaiting valve. His valve was already wet and relaxed; his frame preparing itself for his lord. He slid two of those claws into his awaiting valve, easily pumping his fingers.

Megatron purred softly as he pumped his digits in Damus's valve. "I could probably frag you now, you're so wet and loose for me."

Damus moaned softly and nodded. "Anything for you, my lord."

Megatron pulled his digits out of his valve, sliding up and lining up his big, hard spike with his valve. Damus moaned at the spike sliding across his valve and spread his legs wider. He would always be accepting of his lord's spike, taking only pleasure in what his lord allowed him.

Megatron slowly slid in, groaning softly as Damus tilted his head back with a low moan. "Oh, you're so wet and warm and tight. Your valve takes my spike so well~."

Damus moaned softly, arching up some into him. "Yes! Your spike feels so perfect, my lord!"

Megatron simply smirked and started moving his hips slowly. Damus gripped the berth under him, soft moans escaping his vocalizer. His spike leaked steadily against his lower plating, curved under his lord's pelvic plating and rubbing against it with every long, deep thrust.

Megatron slowly and steadily fucked his valve, simply enjoying what was his to enjoy. Yes, Damus was his to use and enjoy as he saw fit. Damus existed to please and serve his lord. He had been so loyal, doing everything he lord needed and serving to his best abilities. Even Deathsaurus was punished for stealing one of Lord Megatron's War Worlds!

Damus moaned louder as he felt his charge rising and Megatron gently cradle his spark chamber. "Open for me, Damus. Expose yourself to me."

Damus opened his spark chamber, bright purple glowing up. Megatron's claws dipped in, tangling themselves in tendrils of raw spark energy. Damus could feel his spark twirling faster, energon rushing through his audials.

Damus felt everything so much. Megatron's claws dipping dangerously in his spark, Megatron's spike pressing against his ceiling node with every thrust, Megatron's smooth plating rubbing against his own spike.

It was too much and, yet, not enough. He just needed a bit more and he would overload. It felt shameful to overload before his lord, but everything felt just so good.

He couldn't help himself, his overload was just coming too swiftly.  
~~~

Tarn jolted out of recharge, panting heavily and feeling too large for his body. He looked around quickly, slowly raising his hand to touch his bare face. His scar was still there.

He was still Tarn.

He took a deep breath, looking down at himself and almost grimacing at his hard and leaking spike. Of course...

He let out a groan, sinking back into his berth. Of course it was just a dream. He stiill had the List to complete and work needed to be done before he could please his lord.


	31. Rodimus/Thunderclash - Lap Dance

Rodimus stared over his glass of sparkling energon. It was another fun night at Swerve's, which meant lots of drink and lots of open fragging. Whirl was laid across one table, plug connecting him to a squirming Tailgate in Cyclonus' lap. There was a distinct bulge in Tailgate's plating, too and Cyclonus looked thoroughly content. A rare sight for the usually stoic mech.

But Rodimus had plans tonight. He had a target that he was determined to seduce.

Thunderclash sat in a chair by himself, sipping a drink and trying to not stare at everything going around him. He sat there, with his stupid big hands holding his glass, and his stupid soft and polite smile, his stupid bright red optics, and his stupid painted flames on his broad chest.

Rodimus grumbled and downed the rest, practically slamming his glass on the bar. He stood up and stretched out, pressing one hand to the bar. "Swerve! Play something sexy!"

Swerve grinned, recognizing the glint in Rodimus' optics. "No problem, Cap! Who are ya gonna weasel into your bed tonight? Magnus isn't here, Brainstorm's off in his lab, heard Riptide's got two spikes. Oh! Nautica and Skids!"

Rodimus shook his head, still staring at Thunderclash. "Nope!"

Swerve lightly pouted, but nodded and grabbed the remote for the music. He changed the music to something more upbeat. Rodimus made a show of stretching out and walking towards Thunderclash.

Thunderclash looked at Rodimus, leaning back in his chair. It was one of the bigger, plush chairs with comfortable arm rests. Magnus usually used it when he decided to relax and have a drink.

Thunderclash straightened up and jumped slightly when Rodimus stepped between his legs, nudging his legs apart. "Yes, Captain?"

Rodimus lightly pouted, bending over with his hands on his hips. "I want your attention. Now, continue sitting there and just look pretty."

Thunderclash nodded slightly, settling back in his chair. "As you command."

Rodimus smirked and wiggled some, swaying his hips slowly. He let his plating flare out as his biolights shined brightly. He knew he was sexy and the engex was certainly loosening his little inhibitions even more.

Rodimus wiggled his hips when he turned away from Thunderclash, pressing his hands to his thighs. He smirked at Thunderclash over his shoulder, slowly straightening up and arching his spine beautifully.

He turned slowly, sliding into the big mech's lap and hugging his shoulders. He put on his best sexy smile, his naturally hot frame running hotter as he slowly grinding his hips. He moved slowly, his smile sliding back into a smirk.

Thunderclash forced his frame to keep perfectly still as he gripped the arms of the chair. He stared at Rodimus, his glass on the small table beside him. He swallowed thickly as he watched, seemingly entranced by his movements.

Rodimus had obviously done this before; he moved so fluidly like pure oil across smooth plating. Thunderclash honestly didn't know the proper etiquette, but he kept his hands firmly on the arms of his chair. He simply let Rodimus do as he wanted, which was give him a lap dance apparently.

Rodimus arched back as he stared down at Thunderclash, sliding one down his front plating and to his interface panel. He let the panel slide away, revealing his wet valve and his spike extending fully. He knew what he wanted and he was determined to get what he wanted.

Thunderclash blinked in surprise, feeling the heat practically radiating from Rodimus' array. He squirmed some, sitting up straighter. "I do not think that's proper, Captain."

Rodimus tilted his head, almost lazily stroking his spike as he continued rotating his hips slowly. "It's kink night, we can do whatever we'd like tonight. Or are you one of those 'no fragging before conjunx' mechs?"

Thunderclash frowned slightly, shaking his head. "I've had casual interface before, Captain -"

Rodimus' groan cut him off and he pressed closer, shamelessly rutting his spike against Thunderclash's plating. "Ugh, stop calling me 'captain'. Just call me Rodimus. Or sweetspark~."

Thunderclash reset his audials, his jaw slightly agape as he stared at the pretty mech in his lap. He could feel a bit of transfluid leaking onto his plating and some lubricant dripping from Rodimus' valve. "Rodimus will do just fine."

Rodimus smirked, peering down at him. "Your spike, my valve. Right here, right now."

Thunderclash tilted his head slightly. His frame did feel uncomfortably warm and not just from Rodimus' own hot frame grinding against him. He gently gripped his hips, rubbing his thumbs against the hot plating. "Are you sure?"

Rodimus grinded his wet valve against his panelling, moaning softly and smearing lubricant against him. "Ahh, yes, I'm so sure."

Thunderclash nodded and swallowed thickly as he gently pushed Rodimus away some to let his panel slide away and his spike. Rodimus purred softly and looked down, blinking at the big spike. It was thick alright, very proportionate to the mech himself.

But that wasn't what made Rodimus pause in all his movements, the deep bass of the music vibrating in his struts. The tip of his spike was red and he had softly glowing biolights between each plating. The length of the spike was a swirl of dark blue and light blue, like a perfect ice cream swirl.

Rodimus blinked slowly as he stared at the colorful spike and grinned, a small snicker escaping him. "I need to get that thick spike inside me."

Thunderclash shifted slightly, sitting up straighter. "I believe some preparation would be best. My previous partners quite enjoyed my foreplay."

Rodimus gave him an almost bored look before rolling his eyes and grabbing the big spike before aligning it with his valve. Thunderclash gasped softly and gripped his hips tighter, prepared to pull him away before Rodimus pushed himself down onto his spike.

Thunderclash moaned at the sudden heat wrapping around his spike. Rodimus himself was hot, but his valve was even hotter. And, wet. So, very wet.

Rodimus moaned softly at the almost pleasant burn from the sudden stretch in his valve. He started moving slowly, rocking his hips. Thunderclash's spike was so big and felt so good, rubbing against almost every sensitive node in his valve.

Thunderclash gently gripped his hips, moaning softly. He had a brief moment of concern for Rodimus before realizing just how welcoming his valve was and how much it stretched to accomodate his spike. He simply held his hips, forcing his hips still.

Rodimus tilted his head back, still slowly moving. His valve was already dripping. "Ahh, stroke my spike for me. Make it feel so good..."

Thunderclash nodded, gently wrapping his hand around the colorful spike. He slowly stroked the spike, taking a deep breath to keep still. Rodimus' valve felt so wonderful, he was forcing himself to keep still. He wanted to thrust up into him, meet every downward thrust with an equally pleasurable thrust upward.

But, he stayed still and gently stroked Rodimus' flame-painted spike. It certainly matched his expectation of what the fiery captain's spike should look like. He smiled at Rodimus, stroking his spike in time with Rodimus' movements.

Rodimus moaned loudly, moving his hips faster. Thunderclash's spike felt so good, definitely one of the best spikes he'd taken. He honestly expected nothing less from the perfect mech.

Thunderclash moaned, pressing back into his chair and thrusting up slightly as he stroked his spike faster. Only a few thrusts more and then Rodimus was moaning loudly, his hips twitching as his spike squirted transfluid across Thunderclash's chest and his calipers fluttering around Thunderclash's spike, lubricant practically gushing out.

Thunderclash groaned loudly as he overloaded swiftly, transfluid squirting up into Rodimus' valve. His hips jerked a few times and he stroked Rodimus' twitching spike a few more times.

Rodimus sank down onto his spike as he settled down, relaxing into Thunderclash. Thunderclash gently rubbed his back, taking a deep breath. "Wow..."

Rodimus chuckled softly, sliding his arms around his shoulders. "Mm, you're as good a fuck as I thought you'd be."

Thunderclash smiled at him, gently rubbing his back. Rodimus was even hotter to the touch than when he initially settled onto his lap. "Thank you. You're a very good interfacing partner."

Rodimus cheekily smirked at him, kissing his cheek. "Aww, aren't you a proper mech. Wanna head to the showers and get even dirtier?"

Thunderclash stared at him for a moment before flushed, looking away from him. "Perhaps a bit of class wouldn't hurt you, Rodimus."

Rodimus snickered, his grin only growing and his legs wrapping around Thunderclash's hips as the big mech stood.

Total. Success.


End file.
